Out Of Reality
by Alexandra3
Summary: COMPLETED Adalia is a 20th Century technowizard. So how will she react when she is thrown into MiddleEarth and clashes heads with Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood? Will she ever get home? Please, read and review!
1. Into Middle-Earth

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Nearly everything is his, except such characters as Adalia, Hyrothas, and Giliath. Don't sue me, because I can guarantee, the lawyer will cost you more than you will get in return. Now please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Adalia brushed her long brown tresses out of her face as she stepped outside her office building. The night was beginning to close in and the wind was picking up. Hiking her backpack higher onto her shoulders, she started off down the street. Normally she would take a cab home or drive home her self, but for once in a great while she felt like walking.  
  
The streets weren't very crowded in the city of Chicago, seeing as it was well past normal working hours. Adalia's gray eyes scanned the passing people as she went along, uneasy about them. She normally paid no attention to the others on the street, but for some reason her senses were heightened.  
  
A pair of footsteps seemed to echo loudly in her mind. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw someone gaining on her. Her hand slipped inside her purse to grasp the gun there. She was never really paranoid, but her brother had given her the gun when their house had been broken into months ago. Never once had she felt the need to use it.  
  
Adalia turned into Grant Park, the person following her. She tried to appear calm, but inside she was shaking. She came among a group of trees and turned around, wondering what was going to happen. A branch snapped behind her and she whirled, tripping on a root. She reached out and placed her hand against one of the trees to brace herself.  
  
All at once she felt as if she were falling. Not falling to the ground, falling away from reality. A force pulled her and caused her to close her eyes to keep herself from being sick. She had no clue what was going on and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. Her pursuer was forgotten in an instant as she unceremoniously hit the ground.  
  
She was reluctant to open her eyes; afraid that she would find she was fatally wounded. When she did bring herself to see the sun, she stopped in wonder and fear. The sun hadn't been out, it was supposed to be dark. Yet, there it was above the trees of impossible height. She stood in the middle of a clearing that had not been there before. A stream ran quietly next to her, disappearing among the trees.  
  
Adalia dropped her bags on the ground and then picked herself up. It was warmer here; wherever here was. For the first time in her life, she was lost and she was scared. She noticed her hand was shaking a bit as she reached down to her purse. She cursed herself again, fully believing that this was all somehow her fault. Her slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the nine-millimeter before raising it and looking down the barrel with her gray eyes.  
  
At first she saw nothing. She didn't expect to, she just felt slightly better knowing that there was something for her defend herself with in her hands. Before she truly knew what was going on, she was staring straight at several arrows. Arrows notched to bows, held by men; men with pointy ears.  
  
She clearly gave a start, surprised by the sudden appearance of the beings. She tried not to breathe because each breath she took seemed to thunder in her ears. She had always liked to think of herself as brave. But when she was looking at several possible hostile creatures with arrows pointed at her, any courage she may have had evaporated.  
  
"Ona ta a'amin," said the one that was in the middle of the six that had now spread around her.  
  
Adalia looked at him blankly. She had never heard the language in her life. She couldn't identify it let alone speak it. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she prayed that she wouldn't drop the gun. Not that she could hit anything with her nerves shot the way they were. "I have no clue what it is that you just said," she answered shakily.  
  
"Give me whatever you hold in your hand," the man, if he could be called that, said.  
  
Adalia was scared, confused, and was starting to get irritated with herself for every thing that had gone wrong in the last few minutes. She did not want to deal with these people, and her voice showed it. "Let me think about that," she said sarcastically. "No. Why don't you tell me who the hell you are and why you're pointing arrows at me."  
  
Their eyes darkened slightly, not liking this human. "We are the wood- elves that serve King Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are here without his leave. Until you lower your weapon, we will not lower ours."  
  
Adalia started to laugh; though if she had heard she would have claimed it to be a very strained laugh. She lowered her gun and said, "This is one great joke. Seriously though, who put you up to this? The prosthetics are great and all, especially the whole onie tai ami thing. Nice touch. Now really, what's going on?"  
  
The beings looked at each other. "We do not know what it is you speak of."  
  
Adalia had an underlying fear that they were telling the truth. "Okay, Mr. Elf. Take me to your leader. Maybe he can give me some answers."  
  
She walked forward, bringing her bags with her. The elves grouped around her, leading her through the forest. She tried to talk to the elves, or whatever they had called themselves, but they did not take well to talking with a stranger. Adalia was trying to keep her mind on anything that would keep her from remembering what was going on. The fact that she didn't know what was going on was scary enough.  
  
The group soon cleared the trees and came into a clearing. There was a beautiful palace of sorts in front of her and that was where she was led. Adalia knew that nothing of that sort existed in her world. So the question came to her again, piercing her thoughts with urgency; where was she?  
  
With the eyes of a newborn she looked around her as she was led into the palace. There were more elves walking the halls, all dressed in attire that she considered being strange. She was led to what she assumed was something of a great hall, though she would not know if she weren't. On a throne of carven wood sat a man with a crown of woodland flowers upon his head, for it was nigh on spring. He broke off the conversation he was having and turned to look at the new arrivals.  
  
The elves around Adalia bowed before the one in front of her spoke. "Your Majesty, we came across this human in one of the northern clearings." The elf looked meaningfully at her, intending her to bow.  
  
"What's up?" she said instead, merely nodding her head. Adalia knew nothing of proper customs and she probably wouldn't have bowed if she did.  
  
The king stared at her blankly, wondering what kind of greeting that was. He eyes her rugged appearance, a dusty short sleeved shirt and pants made of some sort of material he had not seen before. "Who are you?" Thranduil asked, not sure what to make of this human.  
  
"I'm Adalia. Adalia Copperton, if you want the full name. Since you seem to be in charge, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on here."  
  
He looked at her for a moment more before turning to the one who led her in. "Was she found armed?"  
  
The elf nodded and held up the gun that he had taken from her. "She pointed this at us, though I am unsure of what kind of weapon it is."  
  
"Not sure what kind of weapon it is?" repeated Adalia, stunned. "What are you people Amish? Let me show you what it does." She held out her hand, but the elf made no move to give her her gun back. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Look you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you. You have my word or whatever it is you need for collateral here."  
  
The king nodded slightly and she was given her gun back, though out of the corner of her eye she could see several arrows being put to the string just in case. She wiped her palms against her jeans, trying to dry them. She saw her own hand shaking as she reached for the gun, which reminded her how truly frightened she was. Adalia looked around the room and spotted a vase in the corner. Hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself, she took aim and fired.  
  
The vase shattered and the king was on his feet in an instant. In a shorter span of time and arrow was pressed against her throat and she froze, feeling the cold tip against her skin. "What form of magic is this?" hissed Thranduil.  
  
Adalia was afraid to answer, she couldn't be sure that what she said wouldn't send an arrow through her heart. "There is no magic," she whispered, though the sharp ears of the elves clearly heard every word.  
  
The gun was ripped from her hand as she was taken from the room. She started to protest, but the elves did not pay attention. Their strength was also that of many men, she could do nothing about her situation if she really tried.  
  
Thranduil listened as she was taken from the room and then turned back to those he had been speaking with. Each wore an expression of shock and confusion, however well hidden. "She does not appear to hail from Gondor or Rohan, nor any other human settlement that I know of." Turning to his son Legolas he said, "I want you to find out what you can about her. Wait for a time though, see if being held within walls will dim her resolve."  
  
Legolas nodded. He bowed slightly and then went to pick up the bags the girl had left behind. Pulling them into a spare room, he cautiously opened them, wondering if something would explode. He looked in curiously, pulling out various things, such as clothes in a style that he had never seen before.  
  
Three different size things had several buttons on them and he wondered what would happen if he hit them. He set them aside instead, pulling out other things inside. A bunch of round disks were in a black case and took some of them out to examine them. There were different colors and words on each disk and the case seemed to be designed for them. He next handled a black and white box. As he opened it, black and white pieces tumbled out onto the floor. Legolas picked them up curiously, wondering what they were. He then found a key ring, though the keys were of a different design then he had ever seen. The only other things he found really in the two bags were some cases with powder of liquid in them.  
  
Legolas set everything on the bed and ran his eyes over them. All in all, the objects were all foreign to him. He picked up the last thing that he had not examined, the black object that she had held in her hands. He was slightly scared to hold it; not sure what set it off. It seemed harmless by itself, but after what it had done to that vase, he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
Setting it back down, he found that he had actually been looking at everything for over an hour. He decided that he could go and talk to the human now. The elven prince left the room and started toward the lower levels of the palace, several guards coming with him. He soon came to stand outside the bars of the human's door and gazed inside.  
  
She was tossing a rock up and down as she lay on the bed, catching it each time. She sighed with boredom and threw the rock upward with extra animosity. She was confused and that was making her scared, though she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Legolas as she threw the rock again.  
  
Adalia started in surprise, having no idea that the elves could move so quietly. The rock narrowly missed hitting her head as she stood up, brushing off her clothes. "I already told you, I'm Adalia Copperton. Now can I ask if I'm ever getting out of here? Otherwise there is going to be hell to pay when I get back. My lawyer is going to tear you a new one."  
  
"What is a lawyer?" he asked, his eyes quizzical.  
  
Adalia's mouth dropped open slightly. These people were worse than Amish, they were archaic. "Okay. Here's a simple question. Where…am…I?"  
  
"You are in the realm of Mirkwood within in Middle-Earth."  
  
Adalia stared at him. She would have started to laugh outright had he not looked so serious. "That's impossible. I have never heard of Middle-Earth before. I live in a big country called the USA. Sometimes I can be dense but not so much as to miss an entire county. Now can you tell me the fastest way to get back to Chicago?"  
  
"I have no knowledge of this place you speak of."  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me. Where. Are. We?"  
  
"I have not lied, nor would I. We are within the forest of Mirkwood, ruled by my father, King Thranduil."  
  
Adalia looked at him. "So here we have a prince. Great, something else for me to get used to, royal commands." She sank down on her bed, her head between her hands.  
  
"Are you ill?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, I'm just having delusions. Why is it that nobody knows of anything I talk about? It's like everyone is from another world. What am I doing here? And why can't I just go home? I'm going insane. That's it. I'm probably sitting in an asylum right now, muttering about elves and giant trees and royal families as the sedatives run through my veins. That's it. So maybe if I just sit back and relax, I'll wake up in a padded room with a straightjacket on."  
  
She curled up on the bed, her legs drawn up to her chest. Adalia knew that she was now no braver that a small child was. All she wanted was to go home. But she knew that somehow her wish wouldn't come true so easily.  
  
Legolas felt pity for her, as did the rest of the elves with him. "I assure you that what you see is real. Should you cooperate with us, I can see to it that you are given better accommodations. Why did you attack my people?"  
  
"I did not attack your people," she protested softly. "They held a weapon on me, so I held a weapon on them. And I would recommend you don't point the gun at anyone, you might accidentally shoot them."  
  
"How did you come here?"  
  
Adalia smiled bitterly and raised her head. "You think I know? Do you really think I would chose to come here and be locked up when I can be with my family and friends at home? I don't know how I came here. All I know is someone was chasing me and I went into the park near my work. I tripped and fell against a tree. Next thing I know I'm in this form of purgatory with arrows pointed at my heart."  
  
The elves discussed this among themselves for a few seconds, using their own tongue so that the human wouldn't hear what they were saying. Legolas then turned back to her and said, "Do you remember anything odd about this tree?"  
  
Adalia nearly snapped. "You're asking me about a tree? A tree is a tree! I'm hard pressed to tell the difference between an oak and an elm tree. I don't know and I don't care. They give me air and paper and that's just about all I need to know."  
  
"Do the trees speak to you?" the prince asked, slightly surprised that anyone could disregard trees so easily.  
  
"Trees speaking?" she asked, raising her head further off the pillow. She stared at him as if he had lost his mind and then laid her head back down. "Trees don't speak Einstein. Maybe one of those nature people thinks so, but I don't."  
  
Legolas was annoyed and confused about this human. Therefore his tone was sharp as he spoke. "I am through here. If things are to change, you will be told so." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, his guards following him.  
  
Adalia closed her eyes. The tears sprang forth and she did nothing to stop them. She stayed curled up in the fetal position, soon falling asleep with images of home in her mind. 


	2. Lost and Alone

Thranduil was sitting thoughtfully on his throne when Legolas came back. The king immediately stood up to greet his son. "What have you learned of this human?"  
  
"She is most strange," Legolas replied. "She speaks of places I do not know and things that I cannot place."  
  
"Do you believe her to be dangerous?"  
  
Legolas thought of the image of her right before he left, curled up on the bed. He shook his head. "I do not think so."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow she will be given a proper room to rest in. I want you to look after her Legolas."  
  
The prince nodded, though he was slightly confused. "Why do you ask me to watch over this human father?"  
  
"You know more of the ways of others than I do," the king replied, a touch of mourning in his voice. "You traveled with Mithrandir, you still visit with the hobbits from time to time. You are great friends with the King Elessar and even greater friends with the dwarf Gimli. You are better suited to such a task than any other I could assign, including myself."  
  
Legolas was a bit taken aback with the king's words. He nodded and left the room to go to his chambers, for he had much to think over. He did not sleep much during the night, though when he rose in the morning, he felt refreshed. After making sure that the human's bags had been brought to a spare room, he and the guards started to where she was being kept.  
  
Adalia was found sleeping, still curled up. All together she looked peaceful and harmless. Legolas sighed and rapped his knuckles against the bars, bracing himself to deal with the human.  
  
Adalia's eyes flew open, and she quickly shut them after seeing the elves. "I am praying that you are not real and I am still in some horrible nightmare."  
  
"Why do you not just accept what has happened?" asked Legolas, slightly miffed at being called a nightmare.  
  
"Accept it?" repeated Adalia, sitting up. "It's a hard pill to swallow buddy. I don't just smile and nod when I seem to switch realities. I get scared, confused, and angry, all in one shot. Then I start to wonder why the hell this has happened to me. So why don't you just back off and realize that this isn't something I'm just going to take in stride. Got it?"  
  
The elven prince nodded, suppressing another sigh. He may be friends with many creatures, but she was in a category all her own. He opened the door to her personal prison and motioned for her to follow him. "Come. You are being given proper quarters."  
  
"Great. Can't say I'm going to miss the dank dungeon." Adalia stood up and followed him, though warily. She still wasn't able to fully trust these creatures. She quickly became lost as she was led through several hallways and stairways. After several minutes of walking, he opened a door on his left and she followed the prince inside.  
  
The golden sunlight streamed in through the open balcony doors, a fresh breeze accompanying it. The large, four-poster bed was covered with luxurious pillows; certainly inviting to Adalia's weary body. A few dressers and a mirror were spread about the room. Two closed doors led off from the bedroom, to what she assumed were the bathroom and closet. The whole room was done in various shades of earth tones and her black bags clashed with it all.  
  
Adalia rushed over to her bags, hoping to put an end to her problems by calling someone with sense. Legolas watched curiously as she pushed several buttons on an oblong device and held it to her ear. She then drew it away and stared at it, mumbling, "No service."  
  
Adalia was shocked when her cell phone beeped indignantly at her. She tossed it onto the bed and reached for her CD player that had a radio on it. Though no matter how many stations she tried, all she heard was static. No matter what kind of technology she had with her, they couldn't be used. "I really am lost and alone," she said softly as the machine fell from her hands onto the bed.  
  
"One cannot be alone when they are surrounded by life," said Legolas, knowing the human had forgotten that he was in the room. "If you simply listen to the trees you will see that you are never alone."  
  
Adalia sat on the bed and rested her forearms on her thighs. "I am alone in this world. And I already told you trees don't talk. They never did and never will." She looked at his outraged expression before chuckling and stretching out on the bed. "You believe in all of that tree-hugging crap don't you? Aren't you late for some sort of protest?"  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped open. He did not want to think that he was spoiled, but never had someone disrespected him so obviously. "May I remind you that I may not be king, but I am prince within this kingdom. It is easily within my power to send you back to whence you came."  
  
Adalia didn't want to go back to that underground place. But she also didn't want to admit defeat in front of this stuck up piece of royalty. She calmly stood up and walked over to him, her fear forgotten. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Don't mess with me when I am pissed, your royal bratiness. Just because I don't know where I am, doesn't mean I'm ready to be pushed around."  
  
Legolas didn't break eyes contact, though he was losing his patience. Why had he been placed in charge of this human? "Amin feuya ten' lle," he spat.  
  
"And what does that mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"You disgust me," he replied.  
  
"As if I care what you think," Adalia answered. "Besas mis nalgas. You're not the only one who can speak in another language."  
  
"What did you just say to me?" demanded Legolas, his eyes narrowing as well.  
  
"Kiss my ass. Sales mi cuarto ahora. That means, leave my room now. I think I've had enough of royalty today. And what a pity, it's not even noon yet."  
  
The prince's eyes widened and he swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Adalia laughed, and sat back on the bed. She hadn't been able to make someone so mad in ages. Of course, now that he was gone, she realized that she didn't like the emptiness of her room. "Great job making friends," she said with a grimace.  
  
Looking around, she felt isolated from everything else. She hadn't felt further from home before that moment. She grabbed her CD player and put in a disk, glad that she still had some of her batteries left. She soon fell asleep to the only sounds that were familiar to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas stood outside Adalia's room for a few seconds, trying to compose himself. The human had managed to anger him greatly, something that hadn't been done for years. He bowed his head and began to walk down the hall, trying to block her laughter from his head.  
  
"This is quite a welcome that I have been given!" exclaimed a voice behind him and he turned to see Gimli standing behind him with his hands on his hips. "You would think that a dear friend could expect more!"  
  
Legolas smiled and laughed. "And had I known you were here, you would have had a grand reception. Gimli my friend, I did not expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Yet here I am!" Gimli paused to observe his friend. "You seem troubled by something my dear elf. What is on your mind?"  
  
"It is nothing." Legolas replied. "We have a strange human within these walls. She does not seem to be of Middle-Earth."  
  
"Not of Middle-Earth?" asked Gimli in disbelief. "Where did you come across such a being?"  
  
"A patrol found her in one of the northern clearings. She was armed and then spent a time within the lower levels before being given a room here."  
  
"I wish to see this human," said Gimli. "She sounds a being of great interest."  
  
Legolas nodded, though he wished that Gimli did not want to see her. It had been only minutes since he had nearly stormed out of her room, and he was not that eager to go back. The two walked back down the corridor and Legolas opened the door to the human's room, not bothering to knock.  
  
They found Adalia asleep on the bed, strange black circles over her ears. They were connected to a wire that ran to one of the devices that she had used to try and find out where she was. Legolas started to feel pity for her once again, but then he remembered how she had insulted him and his heart quickly turned to stone.  
  
"She does not seem dangerous," observed Gimli quietly.  
  
"Nor do you when you are asleep," pointed out Legolas. "Things are not always as they seem and I do not fully trust this girl." He watched her for a few more seconds before he turned around. "Come, let us not dwell on these matters for now. You have much to tell me!" 


	3. A Walk After Dinner

Adalia woke up hours later and pulled the headphones off of her ears. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around at her room. She still felt as if she didn't belong in this setting, but anything was better than going back into that cell.  
  
Adalia stood up and stretched, finally noticing the fact that she was starving. They had given her food last night, but she ate precious little of it. She walked to her door and opened it to find two elven guards there.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do you guys have room service or something? Cause I am seriously hungry."  
  
"Dinner is to be served within the hour," answered one of the guards. "If you will don one of the proper garments in your wardrobe, we shall escort you."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, I think." Adalia closed the door and growled. "Proper garments my ass. They better have something comfortable to wear." She walked to one of the doors and opened it and was greeted with the one thing that she did not want to see: dresses.  
  
"Oh, hells no. There had better be something else in here." But as much as Adalia rifled through the clothes, she didn't find much else. "Great. Just great. Now I have to wear these eighteenth century dresses. I'm going to look like I fell into a vat of dye on my wedding day.  
  
Adalia put on a dress of dark green, grumbling the whole time. She was not one who enjoyed putting on dresses, though she understood that sometimes it was a necessity. She sighed and went into her purse, pulling out her makeup.  
  
Legolas grimaced as he stepped up to the human's door. His father had sent him to escort her to dinner, though he had protested. Gimli had not helped the situation either. With another breath of indignation, he swiftly knocked on the door and let himself in.  
  
"You really need to learn some manners," Adalia said from where she was putting on mascara.  
  
"I have manners, just no tolerance for Saruarea. What are you doing to your face?"  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes and brought out her lipstick. "I'm getting all nice and pretty for the ball which is absent of its prince charming. And should I even bother to ask what you called me?"  
  
"I simply referred to you as a foul one," replied Legolas, smirking. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Patience is not one of your traits, elfo de mentiras."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. "What is the newest name that you have given me?"  
  
"I merely called you an elf of lies." Adalia pressed her lips together and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the dresser. "We are going to end up swearing at each other in different languages for some time aren't we?"  
  
The elven prince nodded. "Unless you wish to apologize to me."  
  
Adalia's mouth dropped open. "Apologize? To you? You were the one who started everything."  
  
"I did no such thing!" protested Legolas. "You are the one who has landed within my kingdom and began all of this. Do not place the blame on me when it is you that is responsible."  
  
Adalia pushed him out of her way and left the room, starting down the hall. Legolas came out of the room and laughed. "You are going the wrong way, Saurar."  
  
"It is not the wrong way if it leads away from you, elfo de mentiras."  
  
Legolas jogged toward her and grabbed her arm. "Come to dinner Adalia. You are expected. And I doubt you want to miss another meal."  
  
Adalia glared at him before tugging her arm out of his grasp. "Fine," she forced out. She followed him down the hall, the smell of a feast growing stronger with each step. When she entered into the great hall with the feast, she found many elves staring at her.  
  
She tried to appear nonchalant, but she felt that even if she could pull it off, the beings around her could see straight through it. Legolas led her to a chair near the head of the table, then seated himself across from her. "How are you today, Lady Adalia?" asked King Thranduil, observing the human.  
  
"You can just call me Adalia," she replied with a smile. "I am still confused about what's going on, quite frankly. Though my first night here wasn't exactly enjoyable, you have been kind to me. I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
The Elvenking smiled. "Tell me Adalia, do you know how to return to your home? For I myself would like to see your world."  
  
Adalia's smile faded slightly. There was distress and longing within her eyes though she would not like to admit it. "You would not want to visit my world. There are many beautiful things about my world and the people in it, but the death and destruction that is made by a few individuals often overshadow it. My world is not one to visit idly, unless you have grown up in such a place. But my friends and family are there, so I wish to return."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I understand. Tomorrow you shall go to the clearing where you were found. We shall see if you are able to go home."  
  
Adalia smiled, thanking him. Through the rest of the night, she only listened with half an ear to the conversation around her. And though she was hungry, she could not possibly eat everything that had been piled on her plate.  
  
"You seem to be losing your appetite, Mistress Adalia," spoke a gruff voice. She looked up to see the only other being in the hall that was not an elf, seated next to Legolas. He was smaller in stature than the elves and he was not quite as fair of face.  
  
"This is the dwarf Gimli," introduced Legolas, watching her eyes grow wide.  
  
"A dwarf?" she repeated in disbelief. "There are no dwarves where I come from. Course, there are no elves either."  
  
"Indeed?" said Gimli. "Dear lady, are there also no wizards or hobbits in your world?"  
  
Adalia smiled and shook her head. "There is neither magic nor wizards in my world. And I'm not sure what a hobbit is, so I would assume that they aren't from my world either. There are only humans and some animals." She took a sip of wine from her goblet and tried not to scrunch up her nose at the strong taste.  
  
"Is the wine not to your liking?" asked Legolas, his tone slightly challenging.  
  
Adalia glared at him for a moment before a smile took over her features once again. "No, the wine is great. I'm just not much of a drinker." She took another sip to spite him and smirked in the elven prince's direction.  
  
When the meal had died down and most stood up to leave, Adalia headed off toward the door. As she was passing two ornate tables in the hall, she stopped and looked. She did not believe the elves to be so careless as to leave several of their weapons as well as her own alone on the table while they were merrymaking inside. Of course, wine could do strange things to people. So she grabbed her gun that was lying on the table and went outside.  
  
The night was cool and silent, something that Adalia rarely saw. She looked up and was slightly surprised to see the stars with such clarity, though she could not recognize any constellation in the sky. She held the gun close to her side as she passed into the forest. She didn't know where she was walking, nor did she really care. The forests were peaceful in this world, more so than any she could find within her country.  
  
Adalia hadn't realized how far she'd gone until she stopped and turned around. She could see nothing but trees around her. She felt the fear rise up within her but stopped herself. She knew she couldn't be too far away from the palace. A twig snapped behind her and she figured that one of the guards had followed her.  
  
She turned and came face to face with the thing of nightmares. A spider that was the size of a car, if not bigger stood before her, its eight black, beady eyes watching her. Adalia jumped backwards and let out a shrill scream as one of its hairy legs reached out towards her. She loathed spiders. Before she really knew what she was doing, she brought up the gun and let off two rounds into the spider, crippling it.  
  
Adalia turned and ran, not really caring where she was going as long as she was putting distance between herself and that mutated creature. Another spider appeared in her path, hissing at her and coming closer. She let loose with a round into him as well before she turned.  
  
Adalia nearly screamed again when she found herself surrounded by arachnids. She could not imagine a worse death than what was about to come. She looked at the spider advancing on her and watched as arrows suddenly protruded from its back. It let loose with a horrible cry and she covered her ears.  
  
A hand reached down out of the tree above her and latched onto her arm. Adalia was pulled up and she found the hand to belong to none other than Legolas. He didn't wait for an explanation, just literally threw her over his shoulder and leapt through the trees, letting the guards kill the spiders.  
  
"Put me down!" shouted Adalia as he dropped to the ground. He ignored her protests and ran through the forest, soon coming to rest at the entrance to the palace.  
  
As soon as he set her on her feet, she started to brush her hands over her arms and stomped furiously. "Oh, gross, gross, gross. I hate spiders, I hate spiders. What the HELL was that?" she demanded of Legolas.  
  
"Just as you have said, a spider," he explained, watching as she jumped around. "They area a plague to Mirkwood, but rarely do they come near to the palace."  
  
"Yet I came across them. Oh, gross! I feel like little spiders are crawling all over me! Do you know hoe much I detest spiders? Insects are cool, grasshoppers and crickets are fine, even snakes don't bother me that much. But spiders should just disappear."  
  
She slapped her arms a few more times to try and get the feeling of tiny legs crawling all over her away and then stopped and looked at Legolas. He was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "Oh, so this is funny?" she asked, trying to sound mad. Somehow though, she couldn't get her tone to match.  
  
He cleared his throat and smiled. "Just slightly. You looked quite odd just now. Are you all right though?"  
  
Adalia was a bit shocked with the genuine concern in his voice and she smiled in reply. "Yes, I'm a bit freaked out, but I'm all right. Thanks for pulling me out back there."  
  
He shrugged. "It was nothing. We despise the spiders as well, though I doubt as much as you do. Come, you should rest. Tomorrow we will see if you cannot return to your home."  
  
Adalia nodded and let him lead her back to her room. "Thanks again." She said as she closed the door behind her. She wasn't quite sure what had caused the change in him, but she didn't mind it at all. Besides, she would eventually get tired of swearing at him in Spanish. 


	4. Failed Attempt

Adalia pulled on her jeans the next morning wearily. As much as she wanted to go home she was starting to like the tranquility of Mirkwood. She could have done without the massive spiders, but every world had their demons. Her thoughts soon drifted to home though as she packed, and she could feel her excitement grow.  
  
Adalia took one last look around the room to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. The guards then led her to the courtyard where several elves and horses were waiting. Her bags were placed on the one packhorse that they brought with them, carrying some provisions and the such. Her gaze than landed on a beautiful bay horse standing off to the side, without a saddle.  
  
"Can you ride?" asked Legolas as he came up to her.  
  
Adalia eyed the horse. "It's been years since I last did. And longer still since I've ridden bareback. I can give it a shot though. You're going to need to give me a leg up though."  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment before he figured out that she meant that he had to help her onto the horse. They moved next to the bay and Adalia patted its neck reassuringly. Legolas cupped his hands together and she placed her foot in them. She pushed against his hands, using them like a step. At the same time, Legolas pushed at her foot, intending to give her in bigger lift. Together, Adalia put more force than she anticipated into the action.  
  
A loud thud could be heard followed by a moan. Legolas looked over the back of the horse to find Adalia lying on the ground. "That was quite graceful."  
  
She glared up at him and climbed to her feet. "I asked for you to help me, not throw me over the horse. Now just hold out your hands, all right?" He did as she asked and Adalia seated herself on the horse easily enough. "Uh, stupid question here. How do you steer?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You know, direct the horse as to where to go."  
  
"We simply speak to our horses and they understand us. Though the race of men do prefer some reigns don't they? We might have some within the stable." A few words to a servant sent him to retrieve one of the few bridles they had. Adalia felt much better with the soft leather within her hands.  
  
"How are you today Mistress Adalia?" asked Gimli as he strode out of the hall.  
  
"I am fine," she answered. She watched in amusement as Legolas mounted one of the horses and then pulled the dwarf up behind him. "So you're coming with us?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "Yes, it has been a while since I have spent some time with Legolas. That and I wish to see this tree that is causing so much ruckus among the elves. I do not see the point in it. Now if you wish to see something amazing, the Glittering Caves-"  
  
"Yes, dear Gimli, we have heard of the caves and I have visited them with you," interrupted Legolas. "We need not hear of them again."  
  
Gimli glared at the back of Legolas' head and Adalia tried not to laugh out loud. They soon set off through the woods, one of her original founders in the lead. Adalia took several minutes to find her seat on the horse, not being used to it. She was already longing for automotive transportation by the time they reached the clearing.  
  
Adalia dismounted and looked around. The clearing looked the same as it did before, nothing really had changed. Though now she admitted to herself that it looked friendlier, if such a thing could be said. Her bags were put down beside her and she listened as Legolas conversed with his people in their own tongue.  
  
"Do you understand anything of what they are saying?" asked Adalia as she sat down next to Gimli.  
  
The dwarf shook his head. "Legolas has tried teaching me his language, but so far not more than a few words have stayed with me. All I can tell for sure is they are talking about a tree."  
  
Adalia nodded and stood up. She wandered over to where she remembered being when she had first dropped into this world. One tree looked familiar. It was the same one that she had found that day in the park. Forgetting that her bags were no where near here and that she would have to return to get them, she tentatively reached out, touching the tree.  
  
When nothing happened, a strangled cry escaped Adalia as she placed her palm on the trunk. She refused to believe that she was trapped here. The past few days were fine, but she had still thought that she was in the middle of a dream. When nothing happened, another fear rose up within her: maybe she would never be able to return home.  
  
She soon took to beating her fists against the tree, knowing that it wouldn't accomplish anything. Adalia was restrained and she turned to find Legolas grasping her wrists. "What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm still here is what is wrong!" she shouted. She struggled against his grasp for a few seconds, thinking if she hit the tree harder, something would happen. He only tightened his grip and pulled away from the tree.  
  
"No," Adalia protested. She hated to sound like a child, but she felt as if she would start crying at any minute. She was literally hopelessly lost.  
  
Legolas sat her down on the ground and looked at her. "Adalia, things are going to be all right."  
  
"No they're not," she answered, feeling the first tear slide down her cheek. "I pray that you never have to feel the pain of being ripped out of everything that you knew and placed into something else. I don't know if I'm ever going to go home. So I don't know if I'm ever going to see my friends again, or my family. I may be here indefinitely and it's not something that I am particularly looking forward to."  
  
She closed her eyes and placed her forehead on her knees. Legolas sighed and looked at Gimli. The dwarf eyed the human sympathetically before speaking. "I can understand how you wish to see your home. Though you must try to find the beauty in the things around you. It is what gets me through the days, especially when I am away from my caverns."  
  
Adalia looked over at him and gave a weak smile. She had not expected any comfort to come from the dwarf. "Thank you Master Gimli. Maybe I will simply stop and look, but for the moment, I just need to think."  
  
"Well, think while you ride, for we need to get back," said Legolas. Adalia looked up and saw that something was troubling the elf. She nodded and let Legolas help her onto her horse once again. She was still upset about the tree and the fact that she was stranded gave her no comfort at all. Yet, she pushed her feelings away and dried her tears as they rode back to the palace. 


	5. Discussions

Adalia dropped her bags on the floor as she stepped into what might always be her room. She couldn't stand the fact that she might never watch another movie, or get to drive a car again. She could never laugh again at the crude pictures some of her friends would send her over the Internet, or smile at the greeting cards that would pop up in her inbox.  
  
Adalia stopped and stared at the mirror. She had just named nearly everything electronic in her life. She was so consumed by the technology that she had hardly stopped to think about anything else. Maybe she was stuck in Mirkwood for a reason.  
  
She shook her head and opened the doors to her balcony. No matter what reason she was left here, she was lost, and alone. And above all scared. She sat down on the balcony and looked out at the trees, the wind bringing tears to her eyes. Though after a few minutes, Adalia couldn't be sure if her tears were because of the wind of because she was crying.  
  
She started to softly sing a song that came to her mind, something that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. The sound of something so familiar made her feel calmer. Adalia didn't know how long she sat there, just staring blankly into the forest. When a knock sounded at the door, she didn't even turn her head.  
  
Legolas let himself into Adalia's room after not receiving an answer to his knock. He glanced around and found her sitting on the balcony. He had been speaking with his father for the past few hours and he wondered how long she had been sitting there. He heard her voice, softly singing a tune that he did not know.  
  
Walking over to her, Legolas crouched down in front of Adalia. "What are you doing, my lindor?"  
  
Adalia glared at him for a moment, but then closed her eyes. "I'm not your anything. And if you are so stupid that you can't see for yourself, than I don't think I should answer you."  
  
Legolas was taken aback by her harsh response. He had thought that they were at least on decent terms. Of course, she had just found out that she couldn't go home. That would put him on edge as well. He reached out to touch her bare arm, but recoiled from the feeling of her ice-cold skin.  
  
"Adalia, how long have you been sitting out here? You are freezing. Come on lindor, inside." He pulled her to her feet and led her into the room. Legolas closed the doors behind them and then turned to look at her.  
  
She sat on the bed, a blank look on her face. Her eyes were unseeing, not focusing on anything. He sighed and pulled back the covers of her bed. "Why don't you rest Adalia?"  
  
She blinked and looked up at him. "What difference will it make? Nothing will change while I am asleep."  
  
Legolas sighed and slightly smiled. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked as she slowly kicked off her sneakers and lay down.  
  
"Your heart is that of the lion," he answered. "You do not like being in a situation that you cannot control, lindor."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me lindor?" she asked as she yawned and pulled the covers over herself.  
  
"I shall tell you later." Legolas kicked her odd shoes to the side of the room and then went to the door.  
  
"Elfo estupido," Adalia muttered at his back, and Legolas smiled. He chuckled as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil sighed and looked at his son. "What is so different about this tree?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Appearance wise, it is nothing different, just a simple beech tree. But the song it sings is different. It speaks of things I do not know. It tells of dark times."  
  
The Elvenking stood up and walked to the window. He could hear the song of the trees from where he stood, cheerful and peaceful. "What of Adalia?"  
  
Legolas briefly closed his eyes, remembering her blank stare. "She is confused. When she reached out, nothing happened. She did not return to her own world. Adalia wants to go home, but she is no longer sure that she can. At the moment, she is resting."  
  
"How different do you think her world is?"  
  
"Very different," answered Legolas. "She is unlike any human I have come across in my time."  
  
Thranduil turned and looked at Legolas. "If we cannot send her back, maybe we should send her to live in Gondor with King Elessar. But that time has not yet come. We shall think this over for now. You need rest Legolas. Go to your chambers and continue to keep watch over Adalia. She probably needs someone with her in these times."  
  
Legolas bowed and left his father. He went to his own chambers, but not without a heavily weighed mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Legolas rose the next morning, he looked outside to see a beautiful day. He smiled and quickly dressed then left his room. He knew Gimli would most likely still be asleep, so he didn't bother to check on the dwarf. Instead, he went straight to Adalia's room.  
  
Legolas knocked softly and went into her room. She was still asleep, though he could clearly see tear tracks on her face. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, letting the fresh air into the room.  
  
"Go away," muttered Adalia, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"I don't think so. Get out of bed lindor." He pulled at the covers, but she held them tightly over her head.  
  
"There is no point in getting up," she said, her voice muffled. "And what does lindor mean? You said you'd tell me."  
  
"I shall tell you once you are up and dressed," said Legolas.  
  
"Not worth it."  
  
The elf rolled his eyes. "Get up anyway. I am going to show you some of the places of Mirkwood. You can tell me of your world as we go along. And I would also like you to explain some of these things that you have in your bag."  
  
Adalia sighed and threw the covers off of her. "Fine. Do you have any durable clothes in here? My jeans are getting filthy."  
  
Legolas moved over to one of the dressers and pulled out a drawer that was filled with leggings and tunics. "I'll meet you in the hall in several minutes after I go and wake Gimli."  
  
Adalia watched him leave the room and then sighed. She should stop feeling sorry for herself and do as he said. She might even enjoy herself on the hike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is really starting to suck," complained Adalia as she climbed over a particularly large rock. She groaned as her foot slipped on a piece of moss and she landed on the ground less than gracefully. "Why you people find joy in hiking I don't understand."  
  
Legolas and Gimli both smiled from their spot ahead of her. "Come on. Just up ahead there is the clearing. We can rest there."  
  
"You said that a half hour ago," whined Adalia as she pulled herself to her feet, her backpack weighing heavily on her shoulders. Nonetheless, she followed the two, breathing a sigh of relief when they came into the clearing where a brook ran through the middle.  
  
She dropped her bag and then lay on the ground in exhaustion. She was used to sitting at a desk most of the day and simply looking at the outside. The last time she had effectively experienced nature was when she was a kid.  
  
"Why don't you tell me of the things in your bag, if you insist on sitting down," said Legolas as he and Gimli sat opposite her.  
  
Adalia sighed and sat up, leaning against a tree as she opened her bag. She looked briefly at both the elf and dwarf that were watching her curiously. Their curiosity grew as Adalia explained each thing to them. Her CD player, cell phone, and palm pilot interested them the most. They were also amused by the fact that she had a chessboard in her bag.  
  
"Do you normally carry these things around with you?" asked Gimli as he held up one of the white pieces.  
  
"No. I was going to head over to my friend's house after work, so I brought all the stuff that I needed with me. Normally I just bring a briefcase."  
  
"What do you do at work?" asked Legolas as he held the palm pilot in his hand.  
  
"I design computer software," she answered. When both the elf and dwarf stared at her, she shrugged. "You don't have computers here. I could never explain it to you. Let's just say that my job doesn't allow me to go and be among nature very often."  
  
They both looked alarmed at the thought of being held captive inside. "So this thing that you call technology," began Legolas. "It is everywhere in your world?"  
  
Adalia nodded. "It's in everything, especially our weapons. You know the gun that I had and used against those horrible spiders? One shot from that in the right place could mean instant death to anyone. You guys use bow and arrows. To us, weapons like that are ineffective and take too much time. My people have a habit of aiming for the most destructive thing."  
  
"These guns you speak of, do most people own them?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Unfortunately. The guns are the least of the problems though. My world is always at war. I can't truly think of a time when the whole world was at peace. It doesn't happen. Instead, our people think up the worst weapons, weapons that can kill millions in an instant. And they do exist in my world. It's not a matter of who is more skilled at battle. It's a matter of who can press a button the fastest."  
  
The elf and dwarf sat in silence for a second. "You were right," stated Legolas. "When you said that my father would not want to visit your world. For it is a harsh place. Why them, do you wish to return?"  
  
Adalia looked at them, a small smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. "Even though I live in a hostile world, there are many beautiful things there. I could never leave my family behind. Or my friends for that matter. It's a cruel world, but when the ones that you love are around you, all that seems to be in the background."  
  
"Do you have a husband in your world?" asked Legolas.  
  
Adalia laughed. "No way. In my world, most guys tend to be asses. The last relationship that I had ended when my boyfriend cheated on me."  
  
"Is that a common thing for you?" asked Gimli, surprised.  
  
Adalia shrugged. "It happens to most people at one point or another. Either way, men are a nuisance more often than not. And after my lovely experience, I've decided that they aren't worth my time."  
  
"Well then, why are you sitting here with us?" asked Legolas with a grin.  
  
"Because you aren't a man," replied Adalia, smiling. "You are an elf and a dwarf. Both of which have more sense than any person I have ever dated. Why don't we talk about something else? This is depressing."  
  
They gladly changed the subject. "Why don't you explain this game of chess to me," said Gimli as he pulled out the board again. "Is this supposed to be a fun game?"  
  
"To most it is," explained Adalia. "At least I find it to be fun. It's a very intellectual game, and some people just don't understand it. I'll try and teach you though." She soon launched into a description of each piece and game play that lasted for quite a while. At one point, Legolas looked up and saw the sun beginning to set.  
  
"I think that it is time that we begin to head back," he said, standing up.  
  
"Does that mean we have to start hiking again?" asked Adalia with a grimace.  
  
The elven prince laughed. "Yes, I am afraid it does. We will go slowly so you can keep up with us."  
  
Adalia's eyes narrowed and she stood up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed Legolas out of her way. "Keep up indeed! I think I'll be in the lead! At least for the first five minutes."  
  
The two laughed and Gimli went ahead of them, Legolas bringing up the rear. "Adalia, have you thought about what you would do if you could not return to your world?"  
  
She stirred uncomfortably next to him. "The thought has crossed my mind, but it's not something that I would like to think about. I still know next to nothing about this place. I mean, do you have other countries here or something? Are there even humans here?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I am great friends with the King Elessar in the realm of Gondor."  
  
"There may be humans here, but I'm sure they're different from anyone that I know. I simply have no idea as to what I'm going to do." They walked in silence for a few minutes before she remembered something. "You never told me what lindor means. Am I going to have to beat it our of you?"  
  
Legolas laughed at her threat. "Well, in order to escape punishment, I shall tell you. It means songbird. When I came into your room the other day and heard you singing, you sounded simply like one of the songbirds that can be found within Mirkwood."  
  
Adalia smiled. "Well, I guess it's a better name than foul one." They both laughed as they continued to walk along the path. 


	6. Travels

It had been nearly a week since Adalia had dropped into Middle-Earth. She was growing accustomed to the natural way of doing things, though once in a while she tended to forget that she had to do something for herself and there wouldn't be a machine there to do it for her.  
  
Every day she had returned to that clearing and tried in vain to return home. For whatever reason, she never left the reality of Mirkwood. Though she found friendship with the elven prince Legolas and the dwarf Gimli, she missed being with her own kind, something that the king noticed.  
  
Legolas knocked on Adalia's door and then let himself in, something he was used to. He found her in front of the mirror, running a black pencil around her eye. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I have told you already, I'm putting on makeup," she explained as she then brushed some eye shadow on.  
  
"Why do you insist on putting such things on your face?" he asked, coming up to stand next to her.  
  
"Because in my world, in order to look pretty, you have to wear makeup. Some people can pull off the natural look, but I can't. So I wear this so I don't look like a troll."  
  
Legolas put his hand under her chin and raised it so that he could look at her. Adalia felt nervous under his stare and closed her eyes. He in turn reached up and gently wiped the powder off her eyes with his thumb. "I do not think that you would need such things," he said quietly, his hand dropping to his side.  
  
Adalia opened her eyes and quickly turned around. His touch had felt like fire across her skin and his gaze was even worse. "Didn't we have a discussion a while back about you just barging into my room?"  
  
He shrugged. "If it really bothers you that much, then I'll wait a few more seconds before I enter."  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes. "Great improvement. Anyway, what does your father want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I think I should let him bring that up. Come on. First you will speak with him, then we will eat. It is time to leave lindor."  
  
"I haven't sung anything since that one time, yet you still call me lindor. Any reason?"  
  
He shrugged as they began to walk down the hall. "That song you sang has remained within my mind. So the name stays."  
  
"Well, then I guess I will have to call you… luchador. And don't bother asking me what it means because I won't tell you for quite a while." Adalia entered the chamber, a chuckling Legolas following.  
  
"Ah, Adalia," greeted Thranduil. "Come, sit. I have something very important to discuss with you." Adalia did as he asked, sitting on one of the many chairs, Legolas seating himself next to her. "This past week, I have watched you closely Adalia. I can see that you are not entirely happy here."  
  
The woman stirred silently. "It's not that I'm unhappy or anything, you have been incredibly nice to me. I guess I just feel like a fish out of water, that's all. Up until a week ago, I never thought that elves and dwarves existed. And I guess the fact that I may never see my home again factors into it. But the point it, it's nothing that you have or haven't done."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I understand. Either way, I think that you would feel more comfortable if you dwelt with the race of men here in Middle-Earth."  
  
Adalia stared at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to her hands in her lap. She didn't want to lie to herself, she would be more at home with her own kind. But that didn't mean she wanted to leave. "Where would I live?" she asked, keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"I would travel with you to Gondor," spoke up Legolas. "Gimli left this morning to go and speak with Elessar about your arrival. Though I do not wish to see you leave, I also feel that you would be more contented among your own kind."  
  
Adalia raised her eyes to meet both the king's and the prince's. It seems that they had both discussed this. She sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right. When would we leave?"  
  
"In three days time," said Legolas.  
  
Adalia nodded and stood up. "Then in three days I will be ready to go. Now I believe we have a meal to attend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia sighed as she sat down wearily after dismounting. "I thought Gondor was next door or something, not across the whole damn continent."  
  
Legolas shrugged as he crouched to bring out some of the provisions they had packed. "I did not think that it was relevant."  
  
"Stupid luchador," she grumbled, closing her eyes as she leaned against a tree. "You may be used to this, but I'm not. So I'm just going to sit here and rest."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "We are only staying here for a short time. We can still make many more miles before it becomes too dark to travel."  
  
Adalia groaned and sat up, taking a drink of water. "Your idea of too dark to travel is pitch black. My idea of too dark to travel is immediately after sunset. See the difference?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the human. "Difference or not, the road is long and I think you want to shorten the journey as much as possible."  
  
Adalia picked herself up while grumbling and climbed onto her horse using a stone as a step. "Well, then let's go already, if you're so keen on getting there."  
  
The elf chuckled again and gathered up their things. "We shall make it in no time at all if all our breaks are this short."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas squinted into the night, finally deciding that it was time to rest. He dismounted on the side of the road and turned, waiting for Adalia's sigh of content at being able to sleep peacefully. When it never came, he walked up next to her horse and smiled. She had fallen asleep while riding.  
  
"Adalia," he whispered. When she mumbled something incoherently, he reached up and gently pulled her off the horse. She fell lightly into his arms, not waking. Legolas gently placed her on the ground, covering her with a blanket. He built a small fire to keep her warm and then stopped to look at her.  
  
He knew that he had become protective of her in the past weeks. Sometimes he wondered if that protectiveness wasn't a hint of something else. He shook his head at the idea of loving a mortal. She would die and he would live on, their paths never crossing each other again.  
  
He sighed and turned his back on her, focusing his attention at their surroundings. He would not think of it, not think of what his heart was starting to tell him. 


	7. Arrival at Gondor

Adalia yawned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. The last thing she remembered was riding in the night. How then, did she end up sleeping on the ground?  
  
"You fell asleep on your horse," commented Legolas as he walked into her sight.  
  
"Really? Can't say I've ever done that before. I guess it's a miracle that I didn't fall off."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Well, you didn't. Anyway, once you're ready, we'll keep going. There's a stream on the other side of the trees if you want to wash up."  
  
She nodded and stood, stretching her sore muscles. She pushed through the trees and stopped next to the stream. It was deep enough for her to take an effective bath in, though the water was extremely cold by her standards. Either way, she let the water wash off the dirt and grime of their travels.  
  
"Adalia, we should get going," called Legolas from the other side of the trees.  
  
"I'm coming," she answered, climbing out of the water and quickly dressing. As she was wringing water out of her hair she heard a twig snap behind her. "I already said I'm coming," she started to say, but stopped when she turned around.  
  
Something more grotesque than words could describe was coming towards her and there was more than one. Their skin was dark, their armor crude, and their faces repulsive. She screamed and ducked, an arrow narrowly missing her head.  
  
Legolas burst through the trees and wasted no time firing arrows into the crowd of orcs. "Get out of here!" he shouted at Adalia.  
  
She turned and ran to the horses and searched through one of the bags. She mounted and then pulled her gun out of the bag, aiming it at the trees. Legolas came through a few moments later, his knives nothing but flashes of metal. Adalia knew that she couldn't shoot or she would risk hitting the elf.  
  
She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see what seemed to be the leader, aiming an arrow at Legolas. She didn't waste a moment as she aimed at him, firing one swift shot.  
  
The leader fell and Legolas turned, the last of the orcs in his group dead. Adalia grinned at him halfheartedly, putting her gun back in the bag. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but she never heard it. She was knocked to the ground off her horse, her left arm making a sickening crunch beneath her.  
  
A heavy body lay on top of her and the stench was near unbearable. One last orc had stayed in the trees and now attacked. Legolas notched two arrows in a flash and sent them into the beast. He then ran over to the two and shoved the dead orc off of Adalia.  
  
She cried in pain as he helped her sit up. Her arm was at an odd angle and she knew that it was broken. "What were those things?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Orcs," he replied grimly. He held up her arm and she cried out again, salty tears stinging her eyes. "We have to get you to a healer. We are only two days ride from the city. Do you think you can ride?"  
  
Adalia looked up at her horse doubtfully. "I… I don't know."  
  
"I don't want to take any chances. Come on, you'll ride with me." Legolas picked her up and placed her on his horse, mounting up behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he spoke in elvish to the horse. They then rode at a hard gallop, rarely slowing down.  
  
"It's not that bad an injury," Adalia said, not looking at her arm. She knew she'd be sick if she did. "I've had broken bones before."  
  
Legolas gently shook his head. "It is bad enough. I would feel more comfortable if you were with a healer lindor."  
  
Adalia sighed and leaned back against him, turning her head so that her forehead rested against his neck. "You worry too much luchador."  
  
He smiled and urged the horse to go faster. By not stopping or slowing down, they managed to reach the city within the day. Adalia had told him to slow down several times, but he refused, his worry for her still great.  
  
The grand city of Minas Tirith came into view, towering over the plain. Each of the seven levels of the city shown with its own brilliance. Legolas flew through the gleaming gates, wrought of mithril. He urged the horse straight up to the Houses of Healing. Leaping down, he helped Adalia from the horse and began to carry her inside.  
  
"Dammit Legolas, I can walk!" she protested, trying to get out of his arms.  
  
"Do not argue with me," replied Legolas, holding her closer to him, hindering her.  
  
"Legolas es un asno," she muttered. When she caught his look, she sneered at him. "Calling you an ass in a different language helps me to not be quite so pissed at you."  
  
Legolas entered into the house and was immediately greeted by a young woman. "I am Hyrothas. Follow me." She wasted no time by questioning them, simply led them to a room down a hallway, indicating the bed.  
  
Legolas gently set Adalia down and silently backed up to the wall when Hyrothas stood next to the bed.  
  
"This is quite an injury milady," spoke Hyrothas, gently handling Adalia's arm.  
  
"Well, it's nothing that a cast and some morphine can't cure," Adalia said through gritted teeth, the pain growing.  
  
Hyrothas' eyes raised to hers. "I do not know of this thing you speak of, this… morphine. Is it a plant?"  
  
Adalia's eyes widened. "Oh please tell me you have something like pain killers here."  
  
Hyrothas nodded. "Rest assured. We have our own way of treating injuries."  
  
Legolas stepped back up to the bed. "I must go speak with Aragorn. I shall return quickly." Adalia halfheartedly smiled at him, knowing he would do everything to get back to her side. And she wished he would be quick. The elven prince was the only soul she knew in this place.  
  
Legolas sprinted up to the citadel, dodging those in the street. The guard did not need him to speak, for he recognized the elf prince. He bowed to him as Legolas went through the open door.  
  
Someone had been aware of his presence because Aragorn and Arwen appeared in the room only seconds after he did. "Legolas, it is good to see you!" they both exclaimed, coming over to hug their friend.  
  
"It is good to see you as well," he answered, not bothering to try and stop the smile that came to his face.  
  
"Where is this human that Gimli has spoken of?" asked Aragorn, glancing over the elf's shoulder.  
  
"She is at the Houses of Healing at the moment," explained Legolas. "Not yet a day has gone by since a roving band of orcs attacked us, injuring her. She simply broke her arm and now Hyrothas is looking after her."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "It has been years since Sauron fell, yet his servants still plague us. We will see an end to them yet. Come, why don't you speak with us about this human, she seems most odd."  
  
"I am afraid that I gave her my word to return quickly. Adalia is not at home among Middle-Earth. I do not think it wise to leave her alone in one place for too long."  
  
Aragorn nodded and turned to Arwen. "Will you see to setting up a room for this Adalia? I wish to go with Legolas."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Of course. Return quickly for my curiosity is also strong."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn left, strolling down to the Houses of Healing. Those in the streets parted to let their king go by. They soon came to the House in which Adalia was resting. They went down the hallway and paused outside the door, watching as Hyrothas helped to heal Adalia.  
  
"I am almost finished milady," Hyrothas said, setting the split along the arm.  
  
"This is why I sit at a computer," muttered Adalia. 'You can't get yourself killed while doing it."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas entered the room at this point, making Adalia sit up. She tried to smile at the new arrival, but the pain in her arm brought a sharp cry from her mouth. Legolas' face was a mask of concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Claro que no, No soy suertuda, me rompi mi brazo. Pero cuando te veo, me pongo contenta." She smiled and the elf sighed, having no idea what was said.  
  
"Adalia speaks another language from her world," explained Legolas. "A language which I have never heard of before. I would not be surprised if she were saying rather rude things to me in this tongue."  
  
Adalia laughed. "I simply said, of course not. I am not lucky, I broke my arm. But, when I see you, I am glad." She blushed slightly at the words but soon directed her attention to the one behind the elf. "Who did you bring with you?"  
  
"Adalia, this is Aragorn, or the King Elessar," he introduced. "Aragorn, this is Adalia, the one that Gimli has spoken of."  
  
Aragorn welcomed the girl warmly. "I am glad to see you here. You are now safe from the orcs and I offer to you a place in my kingdom for however long you would need it."  
  
Adalia's face fell, remembering why she was there. She glanced around the room and then back to the king. "Thank you," she whispered quietly. "I still am not giving up hope that I may return to my world. But, as long as you offer, I guess I will start to call Gondor my home."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Then come, there is a room being prepared for you. And I would wish to hear of your travels this evening, of your world in particular."  
  
Adalia nodded and put her smile back on. She followed the two out of the house after Hyrothas had given her strict instructions to return the next day. She didn't know if she could ever truly call Gondor her home, but she would try and make the best out of it. 


	8. A Birthday

Adalia sighed as she walked through one of the gardens of the palace. It was late in the night and sleep would not come to her. Dinner had been mostly made up of her talking. For once she had just wanted to fade into the woodwork, but the constant attention of those around her would prevent that easily enough.  
  
She sat down under one of the trees, hidden from the moonlight under its flowering branches. She felt utterly out of place. At least in Mirkwood, the forest seemed familiar to her. Here, there was the closest thing to the city that she had seen. But it wasn't familiar or comfortable for her.  
  
Adalia wanted to go home. She knew she always would. The feeling had grown dormant in the past weeks; Legolas often refused to let her dwell on the subject. Now with a change in surroundings, it sprang up within her like a flame. She felt like a child, wanting her mother's arms around her.  
  
She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She hit one of the buttons on her watch that made it light up. She didn't know if the time was right for this place, but she didn't care. She hit the button for the date and grimaced when she saw the answer. Her birthday was going to be lonely this year.  
  
Adalia looked around her, at the unfamiliar plants and flowers, and the unknown constellations, and the much bigger moon. She was an alien here. She dropped her head into her hands to try and muffle her sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had left his balcony doors open, letting the cool air into the room. A sound from far away came to his sensitive ears, waking him from his sleep. He knew that it was the cries of a woman. He stood and walked outside, leaning against the railing. The garden was spread out before him, a multitude of colors in the moonlight. And he could tell the sound was coming from within it.  
  
Leaving his room, he moved through the palace, careful not to wake the others. Nodding at one of the guards down the hall, he passed out to the gardens, and followed the sound of the cries. He turned a corner and watched Adalia weep under the shade of a tree.  
  
"Adalia?" he asked, moving into the moonlight.  
  
Her head shot up in surprise, not hearing him. She swiped at her eyes with her good hand before standing up. "Legolas. What are doing here? You should be asleep."  
  
"I could say the same," he answered. She turned away from him. "What is wrong?"  
  
She shrugged and stood up, leaning against the wall. "Nothing."  
  
Legolas stared at her before leaning next to her. "You know me well enough by now to know that I do not give up quite so easily. Now tell me why you were crying."  
  
She still didn't look at him, but offered a whispered reply. "I guess I just feel so out of place here. It's nothing big. Same old same old."  
  
"I do not think that you are telling me the whole truth," he pressed.  
  
She sighed. "It's my birthday today. Okay? Happy now? It's my birthday and I should be happy, but I'm here crying my eyes out like a spoiled child because no one knows or cares."  
  
The elf wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful to not crush her arm. "Well, now I know. How old are you?"  
  
Adalia gently pulled away from him, feeling better by his comfort. "Normally, I and any other woman would be insulted by that question. But if you must know, I am twenty-eight."  
  
Legolas smiled and reached up to cup her face in his hands, looking into her gray eyes. "Well, happy twenty-eighth birthday lindor." He kissed her forehead and then dropped his hands. "Come, walk with me."  
  
She did as he said and strolled next to him silence. The feel of his lips on her skin was something that she had never felt before. She wanted him to kiss her again, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. "How old are you Legolas?"  
  
The elven prince glanced over at her. "I am nearly three thousand years old."  
  
Adalia choked on air and coughed several times. "Three thousand? How is that possible?"  
  
"All the elves are immortal," he explained to her as he watched her reaction with amusement.  
  
"So you're going to live forever?" she asked as she regained her breath.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "We can be slain, so I might die in battle. There are also times that elves can die of grief. We are only immune from disease and aging."  
  
Adalia nodded and gazed at him in wonder. "And to think I was sitting here thinking you were no more than twenty-five!"  
  
He laughed and they started to walk again. The silence between them was comfortable; they were simply enjoying each other's company. The quiet was broken though as another question came to Adalia's mind. "Legolas, I've always been wondering this. Why are you always watching over me? I mean, you're a prince, I would think you'd have something better to do than to baby-sit a lost mortal."  
  
"I was first told to look after you because I am one of the most well traveled in my kingdom. I know more of humans, dwarves, hobbits, and wizards than most in Mirkwood. It was simply the most logical thing to be done. And I hardly think that I am babysitting you."  
  
Adalia smiled. "Thanks for everything Legolas. If I am forced to stay here, I don't think that this will be quite so bad if you're with me most of the time. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you have done."  
  
Legolas waved it away with his hand. "Being with you is not a chore that needs retribution. There is one thing you could do for me though. You can tell me what luchador means."  
  
Adalia laughed. "Well, I guess I kept the secret long enough. Luchador means fighter, plain and simple. The word flashed through my mind the day that you saved me from those horrible spiders." She shuddered at the thought of them and Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I cannot say I do not like the name. And you forget we are days from Mirkwood, the spiders are quite far from us."  
  
"Still, I can't get them out of my head! They are the stuff that nightmares are made of. It's amazing I haven't had any nightmares yet."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Well, you let me know if those nightmares come up out of nowhere. Your luchador will come and rescue you."  
  
Adalia laughed and Legolas was glad to see her sadness forgotten. "I'll make sure to do that." They walked back inside, both happier in spirit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Adalia woke in the morning, a large bouquet of flowers sat on her dresser. She realized with a grin that they had come from the tree than she was sitting under last night. Maybe she wouldn't be so alone on her birthday.  
  
She quickly dressed and left her room, heading to the Houses of Healing. She was not that hungry and wanted to get her meeting with Hyrothas out of the way. The redheaded healer was waiting for her outside.  
  
Hyrothas led her back to the same room she had been at yesterday. "Is your arm bothering you at all?" she asked, resetting the splint.  
  
Adalia shook her head. "It's been fine. How long until my arm is fully healed?"  
  
Hyrothas gave her a steaming liquid to drink, which she forced down. "Well, given the nature of the break and the amount of herbs you take, I would say about two weeks."  
  
Adalia's eyes widened. "Really? That's fast. Do I have to take anything during this healing phase?"  
  
"Every morning drink a cup of water infused with the flower of Arien."  
  
Adalia blinked and stared blankly at the healer. "What?"  
  
"It will be done," spoke Legolas, coming into the room. "When you were not at breakfast Adalia, I came looking for you."  
  
"At least that explains why you just materialized out of nowhere," she responded. "You understood what she said?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I will see it done. Come lindor." He took her hand and led her out of the house and outside. She followed him curiously through the city, down to one of the lower levels. Their horses were waiting there, one of them fully saddled.  
  
"Am I right in thinking that we're going for a ride?" Adalia asked, smiling.  
  
Legolas smiled as well. "I thought maybe you would like to ride away from the city."  
  
"Well, you have to remember that the city I live in is ten times worse than this. But I think this will be fun nonetheless. Thanks for thinking of it."  
  
He shrugged and mounted his horse. "You deserve something on your birthday, however small."  
  
It took several minutes, but Adalia finally mounted onto her horse with her broken arm. They set out to the countryside, the city slowly shrinking in the distance. Throughout the ride, she told the elf of how her people celebrated their birthdays in her world. She told him most everything she knew on the subject, even told him about some of her birthday parties; especially the disaster of her fifth birthday where her dog had gotten loose and eaten all her cake.  
  
"It was horrible, I was sitting there bawling because I could no longer blow out the candles."  
  
He smiled and stopped his horse, jumping down. "It sounds as if you have many fond memories of your childhood."  
  
Adalia shrugged and placed her hand on his shoulder, helping her to dismount. "I wouldn't call my fifth birthday a fond memory, but I guess I do. I was lucky, even though my parents are divorced, I never had to worry because I always had what I needed."  
  
"I do not understand this word you use, divorce. What does it mean?"  
  
Adalia sighed and sat against a particularly large boulder. "In my world, true love is a very hard thing to find. Two people get married, thinking that they are in love, but it's not real. They separate from each other and sometimes children are left to decide which parent they want to live with."  
  
Legolas watched her as she told him what divorce meant. It was hard to imagine such a thing. Among the elves, love is for life. "It sounds like an unpleasant thing."  
  
Adalia shrugged. "My parents divorced when I was seven. Like most kids, I had thought that it was all my fault, which it wasn't. It is an awful thing and it happens all too often in my world." He handed her a waterskin and she took a sip from the cool liquid. "But that's enough about me. Why don't you tell me about you? In all this time I've spent with you, it always ends up with me talking. Now it's your turn."  
  
He chuckled and sat down across from her before taking out the food that he had brought. Adalia listened intently as he told her about growing up as the son of a king. His life was so much different from hers it was almost staggering. He tried to not spend too much time on certain things, but she kept asking questions when he told her about the One Ring.  
  
"One ring to rule them all," she repeated thoughtfully. "Where are the other rings?"  
  
"Most are lost. The three elven rings are now in the Grey Havens. But these events occurred nearly ten years ago. The darker times are in the past." He looked up at the sky and then rose, gathering their things. "The night approaches, it is time to return."  
  
Adalia nodded and stood up, helping gather their things. Legolas had to help her on her horse again. She felt helpless not being able to use all her strength with her broken arm and told him so. He only laughed. "It is not as if this is any trouble," he said, his hand firmly on her waist as she mounted.  
  
They rode back to the city quickly, wanting to escape the coming night. They didn't talk much, though neither minded that; they were each lost in their own thoughts. They left the horses at the stables and walked together up the streets.  
  
When they reached the palace, Legolas turned to her. "I have some things that I have to attend to. Dinner will be in an hour I believe. Why don't you wear something nice?"  
  
She arched her eyebrow at his grin. "What does that mean?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing really." Before she could ask him anything else, he turned and disappeared down a hallway.  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes. "Damn luchador." She had forgotten about his sensitive hearing, and didn't know that he smiled at her remark. 


	9. Confusion

When Adalia was finally ready to go to dinner, she was told to wait in her room by a servant. She had no idea what was going on and was rather angry about the delay; she could feel her stomach protesting at the wait.  
  
A knock came at her door and Adalia stood up to open it, finding Legolas there. He smiled and stepped inside. "You look exquisite," he commented.  
  
"Exquisite?" repeated Adalia, wondering if he was serious. "Can't say I've been called that before. Can we go now? I swear I'm going to starve if I'm locked in here much longer."  
  
Legolas laughed and held out his arm for her to take. They started off down the hall, the smells of dinner becoming more prominent. "Why are we so formal tonight?"  
  
He shrugged. "You shall see."  
  
Adalia growled in annoyance. "I better see soon or there is going to be one less elf to be had in Mirkwood." He feigned horror as they paused outside the ornate oak doors. He pushed them open and Adalia stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The hall looked no different, save the fact that there were more candles lit than normal. But a beautiful cloth was draped over her chair and in front of her place was the last thing she expected to see: a birthday cake. It was a plain chocolate cake with a single candle in the middle.  
  
Adalia turned to him, speechless. "You did this?" He smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the shooting pains up her arm. "I can't believe that you would do something so sweet."  
  
Legolas' arms went around her waist without a thought. If they hadn't felt the eyes of those present on them, the two might have held each other longer than a few seconds. But Adalia could feel her face burning as she diverted her eyes from the ethereal blue of the elf's.  
  
The night passed rather quickly, the time spent among those she would call her friends. She couldn't help but laugh when they insisted that she blow out the candle. She obliged, though she almost couldn't stop laughing the rest of the night.  
  
When things had started to die down and the night had long since come, Adalia stood up and excused herself. She had nearly been falling asleep during one of Gimli's tales, though she did not mean to. She had no doubt that she had drunk too much and it was effecting her.  
  
Adalia stumbled into her room and crashed onto her bed less than gracefully. With a withering thought, she realized her head was going to pound in the morning. She quickly dropped off to sleep, thinking of nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia groaned as she eventually woke up. Her head throbbed, her arm ached, and she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up meeting last night's dinner. She was in pain, plain and simple.  
  
"Drink this," commanded a soft voice. A goblet touched her lips and the liquid burned as it went down her throat. She coughed as the cup was brought away and cracked open her eyes.  
  
"What was that?" she asked Legolas, her voice hoarse.  
  
"The herbs for your arm as well as some others," he answered, setting the goblet on the dresser. "It is time for you to get up."  
  
Adalia laughed and instantly regretted the action, bringing her hand to her head. That was not a smart thing to do. "You've obviously never had a hangover before. This is why I'm not much of a drinker, too painful."  
  
He leaned against the dresser, his arms crossed over his chest. "You should then be more responsible lindor."  
  
Adalia both growled and glared at the elf before pulling the covers over her head. "Legolas es un asno," she muttered, her voice muffled.  
  
Legolas sighed and pushed away from the dresser. He tore the covers off of her. "Trust me lindor, you will feel better once you move around."  
  
He literally pulled her out of bed, standing her on her feet despite her protests. He pulled his hands away from her waist and Adalia swayed uncertainly. She reached out to steady herself but realized too late that she used her broken left arm to do so.  
  
A yelp of pain left her as she fell back on the bed. Tears stung her eyes as she clutched her arm to her. Legolas sat on the bed beside her and gently pried her arm away, holding it within his hands. Adalia felt that, as he muttered some elvish words, the pain lessened.  
  
"What did you just do?" she asked through her tears, turning to face him.  
  
"My people are great healers," he replied, smiling gracefully. "I am not as skilled in the healing arts as others, but I know enough." He raised his eyes up to hers, not sure what he would find in their gray depths. He was not sure what he saw there, held within those two circles of light; a mixture of pain, joy, worry, and maybe even love.  
  
Adalia in turn knew his eyes were searching hers. She could not read his expressions, as much as she tried. Neither was truly sure what they were looking for. Whether they found it or not remained to be seen as the two leaned toward each other, joining in a kiss.  
  
Both mortal and immortal were pulled toward the other. Yet after only a few seconds, they pulled away. Their eyes met again, trying to catch the other's reaction. While Adalia was simply confused, Legolas was wondering what he had just done. And both wondered what they had felt.  
  
Legolas stood up, unsure of what to do. "I must go to council," he forced out, moving toward the door. Adalia watched as he left the room. She sighed and went to draw a bath, hoping to forget everything. But she didn't plan on the feel of his lips lasting long afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas nearly stalked down the hallway, his mind filled with haze. He didn't know what had happened in Adalia's room, what had possessed him to kiss her. Adalia made him feel different. Neither mortal, nor immortal had ever had such an effect on him. He was scared about what it meant.  
  
The elf heard voices in one of the rooms he passed and stopped. He needed to talk to someone and he knew who it should be. He turned and walked into the room on his right without pausing.  
  
Arwen dismissed her advisors and smiled when she saw him. "Legolas. How are you?"  
  
He wished there was a simple answer to the question. "I am confused at best."  
  
Her blue eyes flashed with knowing. "About this human you have brought with you, no?" His eyes fell to the floor and Arwen smiled. "Walk with me Legolas."  
  
They left the palace and went through the garden, the only sound that of the rustling of the plants. "I am confused Arwen," began Legolas sighing. "She is neither as fair as some of those presented to me, nor as graceful. But she makes me feel…" he trailed off and growled in frustration. "An explanation is not an easy thing to come by."  
  
The she-elf smiled in understanding. "It was the same when I fell in love with Aragorn. It is so rare for us to love a mortal that when it happens, it is more than strange."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am lost as to what to do. She will grow old and I shall not. To love her is to set myself up for pain."  
  
"You may not consciously make the decision to love, but your heart has made the decision for you. You need to listen to yourself Legolas. You speak of love with a human you have known but a few weeks. You also forget that sometimes to love is to experience pain, no matter what the circumstances."  
  
The elven prince nodded. "I just do not know what to do. I could not give up my immortality as you have, I do not have that option." He sighed and sat on one of the many benches. "It seems I only complicated things when I kissed her."  
  
Arwen tried not to show her astonishment. "Legolas, you know above all else that you should follow your heart. There is a reason for each event, though it may be hidden. I do not know what else to tell you."  
  
He nodded and grasped her hand momentarily. "Thank you Arwen. You may not think you have helped me, but you have."  
  
She smiled. "I am glad. I am always here to help you, friend." She kissed his hand and then withdrew back to the palace. Legolas sat in silence for a time, turning everything over in his mind. He was a very decisive person. This situation put him in a position where some things were out of his control, something he was not fond of.  
  
Standing up, he walked deeper into the gardens, finding peace among the trees. 


	10. Anger

Adalia was surprised when she did not see Legolas at dinner that night. She wondered if somehow she had done something wrong. It troubled her all through the night and when she blew out the candles near her bed and tried to go to sleep, none came.  
  
She stared at the ceiling. Her mind was consumed with thoughts, thoughts that chased each other around her head. Why something so small as his brief disappearance made such an impact on her, she did not know.  
  
A soft knock came at her door and she willingly stood up, welcoming the interruption. She opened the door and found Legolas standing there, obviously not sure if he was in the right place.  
  
"Legolas?" Adalia asked, concerned. Though she couldn't help but wonder if her relief filtered into her voice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head in denial. "Nothing is wrong. It is just- may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
She nodded and stepped aside, admitting him to her room. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to talk about what happened," he said resolutely. She nodded and they both sat on the bed, turning to look at the other. Legolas sighed and met her eyes. "I do not know what to do."  
  
Adalia was slightly caught off guard by the statement. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I do not know if it is within me to love you."  
  
Each word seemed to cut into Adalia's heart. She admitted that she was confused as well, but nothing would make her stop loving someone. Her temper rose within her, but she quelled it, hoping for a better explanation. "Why?"  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "We are too different lindor. You shall grow old and die, I shall live on. I do not know if I could endure the pain of losing you. Maybe time will tell if something should be done. We are too different Adalia, simply too different."  
  
Adalia didn't know whether to scream or cry. She admitted that he brought something to life in her that she didn't really know existed. And he was going to throw it all away? Before she truly knew what she was doing, she lashed out at him with her words.  
  
"You obviously do not know what love is. Neither do I, but I was at least willing to give it a shot. There's a phrase where I come from, better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. If you are so well versed with men then you would know we cherish life. We realize that our death could come at any moment and so we live life to the fullest. Which means we can be foolish at times, taking risks. A risk we take every day is love. Love surpasses everything. Even difference of race. You know nothing of the mortal heart. I can't believe you are so weak as to give up something so pure. I hear that elves are wise. But you, elfo de mentiras, are no scholar."  
  
She turned and left the room. Her blood was boiling and she set off to find something to occupy her mind with in the dead of night. Something to keep her from shedding the tears that threatened.  
  
Legolas had sat prone during her small speech. She was right though. He did not know of the mortal heart and he was beginning to regret every word he said. He wanted to go after Adalia and stood up to do so. But he knew it was better to sort out his own thoughts before doing anything else. He walked to his room resignedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia avoided Legolas as best she could in the passing days. Each morning she woke up, she would find the goblet on her dresser, filled with her medicine. As to whether he had left it there was unknown to her.  
  
She felt detached since her fight with Legolas. She was still a relative stranger in Gondor. Adalia knew few people, most of them spending their time in the palace. She had taken to wandering the city and found herself at the Houses of Healing.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Hyrothas as she caught sight of the woman.  
  
"No," answered Adalia quickly. "It's just I have nothing to do and I feel so out of place." She paused for a second and glanced at a few of those that were around her, those that needed help. "Do you think I could help you?"  
  
Hyrothas regarded her thoughtfully. She nodded slowly and beckoned to her. "Who am I to turn away a willing person? Follow me and I'll show you how to get started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sighed with frustration when he did not find Adalia to be in her room, or anywhere within the palace for that matter. He had pushed off speaking with her for far too long. He did not even have the courage to bring her her medicine in the morning; he had enlisted a servant to do that.  
  
He had been foolish to say anything that night. When he had thought about her words as he lie in bed, he realized how much the pain in her eyes hurt. A mortal took things straight to heart, and he knew she felt crushed.  
  
Yet, Legolas had done nothing. He did not seek her out, till nearly two weeks had passed. A message had come from his father, requesting the elven prince's presence. Legolas was to leave in the morning, and he knew he must speak with Adalia before he left.  
  
The only problem was, the human was nowhere to be found. He soon left the palace, searching through the streets. He did not know anything of her doings in the past weeks. He cursed himself before pulling up in front of the Houses of Healing.  
  
Legolas opened the door to the main area and stopped in his tracks. Adalia was kneeling next to an elderly man, bandaging an open arm wound. She looked content, though she was a bit pale. She smiled and finished the job, saying something to the man who nodded.  
  
Adalia stood up and looked around her, her eyes landing on the elf. She did not know how to react, whether she was still furious with him or had calmed down. She gave him a look of indifference and then turned away.  
  
Her response hurt Legolas. Without a second thought he walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Hyrothas and outside. She yanked her arm away from him and then glared at him, her gray eyes piercing him like daggers.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
  
"I wish to speak with you lindor," he responded evenly.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she shouted at him, not caring if she drew a crowd. "I am no longer your lindor; I am nothing to you. You made that clear enough several weeks ago."  
  
"Adalia, you twist my words!" he responded.  
  
"I repeat what I hear and see. You said you could not love me. So what am I to do, lost and alone when the only one I could truly trust abandons me? You are, after all, the fair elven prince of Mirkwood! Surely you have an answer for the humble human who is not worthy of you!"  
  
Legolas tried to control his anger and ignore the gathering people, watching the fight between mortal and immortal. "I never said you were not worthy of me! Adalia, I did not know if I had the strength to give you my love that is all."  
  
"No, that isn't all dammit! If you love someone, then you don't care about anything anymore. Do you understand that? So if you did love me, you could care less about what will happen later, after we are apart."  
  
"You do not understand how we firstborn die of grief. I have seen it happen and I do not want to end up like that."  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?" she growled, her eyes narrowing. "If it would be too painful for you, then go ride back to your trees. Go to the cursed place that brought me out of my own world and life so that I can be here. Go drink your sour wine and eat your wretched food. And by all means, enjoy life as you have it. I will not think of intruding on you again."  
  
She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm again, the one that had only recently healed. She winced, but tried to keep her face straight. "Do not leave like this Adalia," he pleaded. "Do not walked out as if we are enemies."  
  
She gave him a steely glare in return. "What difference will it make? Things were obviously a lot less complex when we were such. Now let go of me, I need to attend to those who actually wish for my presence."  
  
She pulled out of his grasp and disappeared inside the house. The humans that had been watching left slowly, gossip quickly spreading throughout the city. Legolas stood and watched the empty doorway, hoping she would come back out. He soon realized that nothing more would happen. He turned and walked back to the palace, trying to understand what it was he had just done. 


	11. A Decade Away

Adalia woke up early the next morning and watched as Legolas departed with Gimli from the city. She stood back from the crowd and looked on silently, not sure how she felt. When Legolas had spotted her in the crowd, she swiftly turned and departed, not wanting to look at him.  
  
She spent much of her time in the Houses of Healing, learning more of the art. She received a certain gratification from knowing she was healing those that came in with injuries. But when she lost someone, she had a deep sense of remorse and depression. How the doctors in her world did it every day, she did not know.  
  
Little by little she became more depressed as she shrunk inside herself. She wanted to be impenetrable, act as if her life hadn't been run through a shredder. But no matter how hard she tried; she began to fall in a downward spiral. She spoke rarely, mainly only to those who needed comfort when she healed. Smiles were even less frequent. She missed her home. All of her batteries were long since dead, her bullets gone. Her CD's were even used for archery practice. Saying she was forlorn or melancholy was an understatement.  
  
Adalia wanted to pull out of the pit of despair she had sunk into. But as the years passed, her efforts were fruitless. Time wore on and she wore away before everyone's eyes. Aragorn had tried to talk to her about it one day; he still tried to speak with her on a regular basis, knowing of her love for Legolas. She had pushed him away, seeking solitude.  
  
Aragorn went straight to his study after that. It had been nearly a decade since Legolas was last in the city, and he was determined to bring the elf back. He wrote out a note and bade one of his messengers to take it to Mirkwood.  
  
"Ride with all haste, and make sure my insistence on this is noted," he instructed. "He must return for I fear the worst." The messenger bowed and ran to the stables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas smiled at the story told by one of the elves near him. He laughed with everyone else and took a sip of his wine, savoring the taste. He noted with interest that one of the servants came in and whispered hurriedly to Thranduil. The king nodded and looked at Legolas, silently asking him to come with.  
  
The two excused themselves from the feast, promising to return quickly. They came into one of the side chambers where a human messenger stood. The man bowed deeply, before handing over some parchment to the king, Aragorn's seal on it.  
  
"King Elessar requests the presence of the elven prince of Mirkwood," stated the man formally.  
  
Legolas held up his hand. "What is wrong? Speak to me plainly."  
  
The man nodded and waited for a few moments as Thranduil passed the paper to his son, his expression hard. "It is the Lady Adalia sir. His Majesty is worried about her."  
  
Legolas' heart went to his throat as he read the paper and heard the words. He himself had not been much better off in the past decade. All could tell he seemed thinner, his movements not as fluid. "Why would this concern me?" he asked haughtily, his bitterness from their last meeting rising to the surface.  
  
The messenger bowed his head. "I do not know the king's will. But he made sure that I tell you of how adamant he is on your coming. I have seen the lady myself sir. She is but a shadow of what she once was. I do not see why the king has not acted earlier."  
  
Legolas stared at the paper again, reading over Aragorn's words. All he had felt from years passed came up and he looked up resolutely. "Ready my horse. I leave within the hour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia sighed and sat back on her heels. Her patient was now sleeping quietly, the bleeding in his leg stopped. She glanced through one of the windows and noticed that the sun was starting to drop below the horizon.  
  
She stood up, ready to make her way back to the palace. A commotion outside drew her attention to the main room. She wearily walked through the hall to see what was the problem and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
An elf stood there, blood pouring from an open shoulder wound. In his arms, he held another elf with an open head wound and his tunic was soaked with blood. He was unconscious. Adalia gasped at the sight of the fair elven prince Legolas in such a state.  
  
Adalia searched her mind for the other elf's name, following them down the hall. They went into a side room and Legolas was laid down on the bed. "Giliath!" exclaimed Adalia, the name coming to her.  
  
The elf turned and his eyes widened when he saw Adalia. The messenger had been right; she was but a shadow of what she once was. "Lady Adalia!"  
  
She moved over to him and gently took his arm, leading him to the other side of the room. Peeling away the slashed material of his tunic, Adalia began to clean the golden-haired elf's wound. "What happened?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We had received a message from Lord Aragorn," Giliath explained. "He bade us come quickly and Prince Legolas resolved to leave in the morning. I left with him and when we were only four days ride away, one of the last bands of orcs attacked us. In the end we prevailed, but we were both wounded."  
  
"At least the blades weren't poisoned," she said, binding the wound.  
  
Giliath nodded. "It was fortunate for us. We feared there were more orcs about, so we did not waste time in trying to heal ourselves, we only rode here. Legolas fell unconscious yesterday. I was surprised he held out as long as he did for his wounds are grievous."  
  
Adalia nodded and looked over his shoulder, seeing only the backs of the healers, crowded around the bed. "Why were you coming here?"  
  
Giliath looked at her. He ran his eyes over her brown hair, now streaked with silver. Her face seemed sunken in, her eyes not as life filled as what he remembered from the brief time he had spent with her. "We were coming for you."  
  
Adalia's hands fumbled with the bandages. She looked up sharply at him. "What?"  
  
"Forgive me for saying, but you do not seem to be yourself. Lord Aragorn saw this and he sent a message to us. He was deeply worried for you and I can see why. When Legolas heard the message, he ordered his horse readied immediately. I do not know what took place between you years ago, but I would think he had placed that behind him."  
  
Adalia dropped her hands to her lap and she looked over at the bed once again. The two stood up and walked over to Legolas' side, watching as Hyrothas pressed a cloth over his bare stomach.  
  
"The wound is too deep," Hyrothas said. "I can't close it yet. Adalia come here and press this cloth against the wound, it should help to slow the bleeding." Adalia was going to protest, but swallowed the words at Hyrothas' look. "I'll be in to check on him later, call for me if he wakens."  
  
Adalia nodded and pressed her hand against the already bloody cloth. She looked up at Legolas' peaceful face, a bandage wrapped around his head. She looked up at Giliath. "Will you be all right?"  
  
The elf nodded. "Thank you for taking care of my wound. I shall return as well to check on the prince. Meanwhile, I must go speak with Lord Aragorn." The elf bowed and left, leaving Adalia alone with the unconscious Legolas.  
  
It must have been a hard battle for him to be so injured. She turned her gaze to the blood soaked tunic that rested on a chair. She grabbed a fresh cloth off of a shelf and replaced it against the wound on his stomach.  
  
Their last fight came to her and she wished they hadn't departed on such terms. She knew that she had become depressed because of him, something she had vowed that would never happen. She shook her head, wondering what would happen when he awoke.  
  
Sitting in a chair, she rested her head on her arm that held the cloth in place. She closed her eyes, and set herself to sleep. She only slept though, when she was sure that he was going to be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas could feel pain in his head. He knew he was wounded. The last thing he had remembered was riding hard for the city; himself and Giliath possibly pursued by orcs. He didn't know where he was and whether he was among friends or enemies. He wished to know either way and opened his eyes.  
  
He couldn't have been more surprised if he had been in the presence of the Valar. Adalia was asleep, holding a bloody cloth to the wound on his stomach. His heart nearly broke, seeing her. She looked tired and worn, nearly consumed from within by her grief.  
  
"Adalia," he whispered, stirring slightly.  
  
She woke instantly, her eyes meeting Legolas'. She couldn't stop the smile that rose to her face at seeing him awake. "How do you feel?" she asked immediately.  
  
He shrugged, though winced as the muscles in his stomach tightened. "Stiff. My head hurts as well."  
  
Adalia stood up and moved to the others side of the room, mixing up some sort of drink. She came back over and handed him a goblet. "Drink this and it should help."  
  
He nodded and drank the liquid. The pain in his head flared up before dissipating, nearly disappearing. "You have learned much of the healing ways," he commented, sitting up slightly.  
  
Adalia shrugged and put the goblet next to her on the table. "Got to do something while I'm here, no sense in my being useless."  
  
They fell silent for a moment, before he reached out and took her head. "Lindor," he began. He fought for the right words to say. "I am sorry for anything I have done to you. I wish I had not left that day. I wish I had stayed by your side."  
  
She stared at their clasped hands, not sure how to take it. "I wish you had as well," she responded. She looked up at him. "I missed you luchador."  
  
He grinned at his nickname. "I missed you as well." She moved to hug him, but he stopped her, capturing her lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I missed how you make me feel."  
  
Adalia didn't want to cry, but tears stung her eyes anyway. "I as well Legolas. I as well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hyrothas and Giliath both came into the room a few seconds later. Adalia had the suspicion that they had been watching them. She smiled inwardly as Hyrothas examined the elven prince's wound. The healer muttered to herself and began to bind it.  
  
"Giliath," spoke Legolas, holding out his hand. "It is good to see you walking around."  
  
Giliath clasped hands with the prince. "It is even better to see you conscious. You had me worried for a time there."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Well, that time has passed. Have you spoken to Aragorn?"  
  
"Indeed he has," said the king as he stepped into the room. "Giliath told me about what happened last night. I am glad that you are here Legolas." He flashed the elf a meaningful glance.  
  
"As am I," he responded. "It is good to see you old friend."  
  
Aragorn nodded with a smile. "We will hold a feast tonight, in honor of your return. Once of course the good healer allows you to leave."  
  
Hyrothas looked up. "Who am I to contend with an elf on the matter of healing? I was only in charge while he was not conscious. He is free to leave when he feels fit, though I would recommend he wait while we finish binding his wounds."  
  
"Nonsense," began Legolas. "I can take care of my injuries."  
  
Hyrothas stared him down. "You will do no such thing. Now stay here while I go get some more bandages."  
  
She left the room, Giliath and Aragorn both followed while laughing. Adalia smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached up and took off the bandage around his head, checking the cut there.  
  
Legolas watched her movements, his eyes examining her features. She seemed older than her years. He wished he could have those years back; back so he could spend them with her. "Will you be at the feast?"  
  
Her eyes met his for a moment before concentrating on what she was doing. "I believe so. Do you want me to be there?"  
  
"Of course I want you to be there," he answered, catching her hand within his own. "I want to forget everything that happened years ago Adalia. I didn't know what I was losing."  
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I want to forget it too."  
  
Hyrothas came back in, making as much noise as possible. After she wrapped bandages around Legolas' stomach, she said he could go "You know most likely as much as healing as I do. There is not much more I can do for you."  
  
"You have done more than enough," he answered, carefully standing. "Thank you." The healer nodded and left the room. Legolas then spotted his blood soaked tunic on one of the chairs. Grimacing, he picked it up. "I believe this is ruined," he said with a slight smile.  
  
Adalia grinned. "You could say that. Come on, I'll walk with you to the palace." 


	12. Unwanted Return

"Did you see what I meant when I asked for you to come?" asked Aragorn, watching Legolas pull a fresh tunic over his head.  
  
The elf nodded and turned his eyes to him. "In the space of a day I have wished for those years back more times than I can count. She looked so different from when I first met her. The fire in her eyes had seemed to go out."  
  
"I think that is changing though, yes?" questioned the king, smiling.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Yes, that is changing." He smoothed out the wrinkles in the material and looked in the mirror, growing solemn. "Arwen had told me years ago that sometimes to love is to experience pain. I will have such pain when Adalia passes away, but I think that the time we will spend together will be worth it."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You cannot have love without pain at one point. It is a lesson learned in time. But come, it is time for the meal. And Adalia will be there, she has not been at a feast for many weeks."  
  
Legolas looked up sharply at this and nodded. "She is coming tonight. She is coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feast wore on long into the night. Though many people were there, both Legolas and Adalia tended to stay back, speaking with each other. Those that saw the two would simply smile and go to find something else to occupy themselves.  
  
When the moon was high up in the sky, Legolas took Adalia's hand and led her into the gardens. "It is a beautiful night," he commented, breathing in the cool air.  
  
"It's one of the things I love about this place," said Adalia. "Where I live in my world, you can't see the stars. There is too much light from the city. This though, is beautiful."  
  
"You still refer to it as your world," he pointed out, turning her to face him. "Do you not consider Middle-Earth to be your world now?"  
  
Adalia sighed. "Legolas, I can live here until I die, but I will never forget what I left behind. I know I found more than I could ever hope for here, but that doesn't erase my memories."  
  
He nodded. "Well, you may still have many memories of your old home. But now we will have to make more memories of your new home."  
  
Adalia laughed at his smile. "I'd like that. Though for now, I just want to stay out here under the stars." The two leaned against one of the walls, staring up at the sky.  
  
Legolas looked over at her, knowing that it was right for him to be there. He reached over and trailed his fingers along her cheek, drawing her attention to him. He smiled and said, "Lle naa vanima. Lle naa elen yassene huine. Lle naa arwenamin, a'maelamin, melamin."  
  
Adalia stared at him before smiling. "You are going to have to teach me how to speak that. It sounds like such a beautiful language. But what did you say?"  
  
"I said you are beautiful. That you are a star within darkness. That you are my lady, my beloved, and my love."  
  
Adalia blushed furiously. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I only do so when she has stolen my heart."  
  
Adalia elbowed him playfully. "I'm going to melt into the ground if you keep saying things like that."  
  
Legolas smiled tenderly. "We know I wouldn't want that." She returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The years passed by in which their love grew. Their love held strong through many trials, though it remained to be seen if it could hold through death and separation. Adalia was nearing the age of eighty and her strength was waning.  
  
Legolas sat propped against the headboard of the bed, reading a book written in elvish. Adalia sat in front of the mirror running a brush through her silver hair. She set the brush down with trembling fingers and sighed.  
  
She turned and watched Legolas for a moment. He was still as beautiful as that first time she had met him. He remained perfect, as she grew old and gray. "Legolas, we have to talk."  
  
He put the book down and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"  
  
"I wish to make one last journey to Mirkwood."  
  
"What do you mean one last journey? You will be here for many more years by my side lindor."  
  
Adalia shook her head slowly. "No I won't luchador. You know as well as I do that each day I grow weaker. I do not have much time left. I want to see the forest of Mirkwood again."  
  
Legolas' clear blue eyes were filled with sadness, but he nodded. "Then we shall go to Mirkwood."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' eyes filled with concern as he watched Adalia wearily lean against a tree. She had grown still weaker during the journey. It was obvious to him that she would pass away soon, something that brought fear to his heart.  
  
Adalia looked around at the clearing they rested in, a short ways from the house of Thranduil. Recognition dawned within her as her eyes widened. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
A small smile played across the elf's lips. "Indeed. I believe this is the cursed place that brought you here."  
  
"Nothing could be cursed if it brought me to you," she replied, beginning to walk around the trees. She paused in front of one beech tree in particular; knowing it was the one that brought her here. She reached out a hand to touch it but hesitated. Pushing away her doubts, she pressed her hand to the rough bark.  
  
All at once Adalia felt like she was falling, much like on that fateful day years ago. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
Legolas watched in horror as the one he loved disappeared before his eyes. He reached out, somehow hoping to catch her, but his fingers grasped air. For a long moment he sat frozen, paralyzed with indecision.  
  
He took a step toward the tree but his common sense told him to stop. She had come from that world, she would be fine. With tears in his eyes he turned and ran to the horses. He would find out what he could about that tree before following her.  
  
A broken sob escaped his lips as he urged his horse into a gallop, mourning for Adalia who was no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia reached out to try and grab something, anything. But either she couldn't move or her limbs were numb. She still had the sensation of falling away from the reality she had made her home in.  
  
Somehow, Adalia managed to land on her feet on the soft ground. Looking around her, she saw herself surrounded by trees and darkness, for it was obviously night.  
  
Some leaves rustled behind her and she turned, wishing she had her bow and quiver with her. A stout woman stepped out of the foliage, holding something made of leather in her hand.  
  
"Miss, you dropped this back there," she said, holding out the object.  
  
Adalia stared at the woman for a moment. Her whole life in Middle-Earth has been a result of dropping her wallet. No one had been stalking her, or getting ready to rob her. The woman was simply going to return something that was hers. She reached out and grasped it, noticing her fingers did not tremble. "Doila lle," she said. When the woman looked at her curiously, she quickly said, "Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded and left. Adalia sunk to the ground and opened her wallet, looking into the small mirror. With a small start, she realized that she looked as she had years ago. Her hair was brown once again, the crow's feet that used to be at her eyes had disappeared. It was as if she had never left.  
  
The difference was that she had none of the things that she had initially left with. She was also still dressed in the green and brown tunic and leggings of Mirkwood. Adalia sighed. All her time in Middle-Earth she had wished she were back home. Now all she wanted was to go back to what her home had become, back to Legolas.  
  
Adalia climbed to her feet and paused, trying to remember the way back to her building. Her keys were in the other world as well as some things of importance like her cell phone. She would have to let the landlord let her in. She set off at a light jog, keeping to the shadows so few saw her. As she ran, Adalia couldn't stop the few tears that trailed down her cheek, mourning for what she left behind. 


	13. One More Night -- The End

Legolas fell backwards onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was weary from being held in councils all day, among other things. He sighed and closed his eyes. Things were just harder without Adalia near him.  
  
It had been nearly a year since she had gone. His father had forbidden him to go back there, had even posted guards at his door to make sure that he did not leave. The Elvenking did not want to lose the heir to throne in a mistake.  
  
Thranduil, while fond of Adalia, had never approved of his son loving a mortal. By elvish custom, both Legolas and Adalia were married, but the king never acknowledged it. That was why the two spent most of their time in Gondor. But now it didn't matter. Adalia was gone and Thranduil no longer had to worry about a half-elven child claiming the throne.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. Standing up, he walked over to a dresser and grabbed his knives and quiver, strapping them to his back. He had been a fool and left her for a decade. He would not make such a mistake again; he had waited long enough.  
  
He opened the doors to his balcony and leaped into the tree outside. Making sure there was no one nearby; he climbed down and then ran to the stables. He felt like a child sneaking out, but he had no doubt that his father would hold him back from what he was about to do.  
  
Mounting his horse, he galloped swiftly to the clearing. When he arrived, he approached the tree warily. He didn't even know if he would be able to enter her world, he had never tried. Taking a deep breath and grasping his bow firmly in his hand, he laid his palm on the trunk of the tree.  
  
Legolas could not describe the feeling that hit him. It felt as if he had been knocked from his horse. He couldn't have prepared himself if he had tried. How Adalia had already done this twice, he did not know. He was startled out of his thoughts as he hit the ground and dropped into a crouch.  
  
The sun was setting behind the trees. The air smelled different here, wherever here was. It wasn't as clean or fresh. Sounds of all different sorts assailed his ears, nearly drowning out the trees around him.  
  
Glancing around him, he leapt into one of the trees and moved silently through the branches, settling himself to look out at what appeared to be some sort of park. He watched as human children laughed and ran through the trees, their parents laughing and chasing them. His eyes followed aged couples, walking hand in hand down several paths.  
  
A sad smile graced his lips as he wished for Adalia to be at his side again. Allowing his eyes to focus on another young couple, he gave a start and nearly fell out of the tree. Adalia was walking with another man, looking as if time had not touched her. His heart fell as the man kissed Adalia's cheek, smiling and then walking away.  
  
Legolas watched with mixed feelings as Adalia came towards him. She glanced around herself and then entered among the trees, stopping in front of that ancient beech. He remained silent as he watched her; not sure what she was going to do or how he should react.  
  
Her back was to him as she sighed. "Blasted tree," she said quietly. "You gave me a life filled with love and happiness and then you took it away." A small laugh came from her lips. "And here I am talking to a tree. Wouldn't Legolas be proud."  
  
"Indeed he would," said Legolas, jumping down from the branch and standing behind her.  
  
Adalia whirled around as she opened her mouth to scream. The note died on her lips as she saw him. "Legolas?" she whispered, as if she couldn't believe it. She reached out and touched his arm, afraid that he would fade away. "Legolas!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms circled her waist for a moment before he pulled away reluctantly. "You are more beautiful than I can remember. Yet, your heart no longer rests with me."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"That man you were walking with. He now hold your heart, does he not?"  
  
Adalia stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "My dear luchador! I could never love anyone as I have loved you. That man was my brother."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Your brother?" Adalia laughed again, before pulling his head down to hers, kissing him firmly.  
  
"Yes, my brother. Now, come on, You need to get out of the open." She pulled on his hand, leading him through the trees till she came to an open street. Biting her lip, she turned to him. "We're going to have to run the remainder of the way. It's out in the open, but there shouldn't be that many people out. At least I hope there aren't that many people out. Just follow me, okay?"  
  
He nodded. Adalia took a deep breath and then darted out onto the sidewalk, Legolas on her heels. The two made it to her building, in record time, though not without a few curious looks from strangers.  
  
Legolas followed her up the stairs to her apartment, glancing around curiously as he went. She opened a door at the top of one of the sets of stairs and motioned for him to enter. Only the light coming in through the window lighted the room. Soft music floated through the air, sounds that reminded him of home.  
  
"The music reminds me of Middle-Earth," Adalia admitted with a small smile. She sighed and looked around her before moving to a different room, kicking a pair of shoes out of her way as she went. "Do you want something to drink?" she called back.  
  
"That would be fine," he replied, picking up a frame on one of the tables. Adalia was hugging the man that she had called her brother. He shook his head at his own stupidity for becoming jealous.  
  
Adalia walked back out and handed him a glass. "Sorry, I don't have any wine with me at the moment. That's just water." He took the glass, but set it down again. He walked over to her and pulled her against him, just wanting to know the feeling of having her in his arms again.  
  
Tears slid down Adalia's face. She had missed him so much and now he was back. "I think I figured out what that tree is about. It does the exact opposite of what you want it to do."  
  
He pulled away and reached up to wipe away the tears on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the first time, I didn't want to go anywhere of course. So it brought me to Mirkwood. Then when I tried to go back, it didn't let me go because I wanted to. The last time, it brought me back here because I didn't want to leave you. Does that make sense?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "But then, why am I here? I wanted to come and find you."  
  
"Did you really?" He opened his mouth to protest, but Adalia cut him off. "I have no doubt that you really wanted to come and find me, but deep down, you didn't know what to expect. As much as you probably don't want to admit it, you were scared about what you were going to find."  
  
The elven prince closed his eyes. "I was scared that I had waited too long," he whispered. "I was scared that you would be gone."  
  
Adalia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm still here." She paused as she rested against him. "Legolas, what were you planning on doing once you found me?"  
  
He considered her question for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I hadn't really thought of that. I left rather abruptly. I did not really think that it would matter as long as I was with you."  
  
Adalia lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "Legolas, you would never fit in here," she said quietly. She reached up and brushed the pointed tip of his ear with her hand. "There are no elves here. There were humans in your world so that I was at least not totally out of place, but there is nothing other than humans here."  
  
He shrugged. "It would make no difference to me. As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter."  
  
Tears began to slide down Adalia's face as she realized what she was going to have to ask him. "Legolas, what will you do when I die? You will be here, maybe trapped here. You will hate my world, with the way my people destroy everything around us. You can't possibly stay here."  
  
"Adalia, I came to find you. Now that I have, I could not be happier. I love you with all my heart, lindor."  
  
More tears slid down her face before Legolas reached up and wiped them away. "Luchador, I love you. You made me happy. But, I can't keep you here. As much as I don't want to say this… you have to go."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief and she turned her head away, pulling out of his embrace. "Adalia, do you want me to go?"  
  
She shook her head furiously, her back to him. "I want nothing more than for you to stay with me; it's all I've wanted for the past year. You have no idea how many times I've tried to return. But I couldn't. That tree seems to only be there to destroy lives."  
  
"Then why can't I stay here with you?"  
  
She sighed in frustration. "I don't WANT you to go. God, Legolas." She turned to him and promptly broke down into sobs. He moved back over to her, pulling her trembling body against him.  
  
"Adalia," she looked up at him and swiped at her eyes with her hand. "Adalia, at least let me stay with you for one more night."  
  
She smiled halfheartedly at him. "All this time I had always wished that I could at least say goodbye. I guess, now I get my chance." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas smiled as he opened his eyes. He reveled in the feeling of Adalia, safe in his arms. He gazed down at her, asleep and peaceful. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest, her soft breathing reaching his ears. He sighed and glanced out the window, seeing that it was still dark. The previous night came to him, the words that were spoken. He could not imagine being without her, but she was right; he did not belong here. Placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, he silently climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
  
When Legolas was done, his quiver and knives strapped to his back, he stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He walked over to the side of the bed and crouched down, looking at Adalia. He ran his fingers lightly down her face, saddened by what he was about to do.  
  
"Lindor," he whispered quietly. She stirred, but didn't awaken. "Lindor, I love you with all my heart. And I do not wish to cause you pain. So I will leave, and spare you from having to ask me again. Remember that I love you and that there shall be no other."  
  
Kissing her softly one last time, he stood up and left. He knew that he would be able to return home, because he wanted nothing more than to remain asleep, next to Adalia. He glanced around the apartment one last time and placed one of his arrows on her desk, knowing she would find it there.  
  
When Adalia awoke hours later, the first thing she noticed was that Legolas was not next to her. She sat up abruptly in bed, looking around her. She brought a hand to her head, wondering if it had all been a dream.  
  
Gathering the sheet around her, she padded out of the bedroom, finding nothing out of place. But on her desk sat one of Legolas' arrows. Adalia drew in a sharp breath and picked up the shaft, tears falling down her face as she did so. She loved Legolas and he loved her. Brushing the light feathers at the end against her cheek, she inhaled the woodsy smell. They would be apart physically, but that was all. Their love would always hold them together.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone that has read my story! I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review, letting me know what you liked and didn't like. I am working on a sequel at the moment, so more reviews would be a way to get me writing faster! Thanks again! ~ Alexandra 


	14. Sequel...

I just want to use this space to thank everyone that has left me a review on my story. It really means a lot. I also want to say that I have written a sequel to Out Of Reality. It's called The Other Side Of Reality and can be reached by going here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=733915  
  
Please leave a review! Thanks! ~ Alexandra 


End file.
